Poses
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Leslie Fish. Suite de "Shelter". Kirk, Spock et McCoy retournent sur l'Enterprise et essayent de garder leurs attitudes habituelles. Slash K/S.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de la traductrice : Voici la suite de "Shelter", cette traduction sera postée en plusieurs parties le temps que je puisse en terminer la relecture ;)  
(Je préviens quand même que cette seconde partie sera plus abondante en détails que la précédente et vaut vraiment son rating...)  
_

_Pour lire la fic originale, ou laisser un message à Leslie Fish, c'est ici que ça se passe :_ _http : / / www . ksarchive . com / viewstory . php ? sid = 691_

_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a originellement été publiée dans _Obsc'zine #1_, copyright 1977 par T'Kuhtian Press, Lori C-C, éditeur. "Poses" fût la suite de "Shelter", écrite à la base parce que de très nombreux fans m'ont écrit après que "Shelter" soit publié, demandant clairement : "Qu'est-il arrivé après qu'ils se soient réveillés ?" J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas laisser Nos Héros dans cette situation, donc j'ai planché sur ce qu'il était arrivé - apparemment pour la satisfaction de tous.

* * *

**Poses**

**De**

**Leslie Fish**

"Au clair de la lune, on n'y voit qu'un peu.

On chercha la plume, on chercha le feu.

En cherchant d'la sorte je n'sais c'qu'on trouva,

Mais je sais qu'la porte sur eux se ferma. "

—Jean-Baptiste Lully, 1633-1687 CE

Le retour à la conscience se fit aussi lentement qu'une aube sur un monde brumeux, entraînant à sa suite deux impressions vagues – une de plaisir et une de douleur. La douleur provenait d'un battement léger sur le côté de sa tête, vibrant comme le son d'un tambour lointain au même rythme que son pouls. Le plaisir était plus tangible : un large poids chaud et confortable pressé contre et sur lui – sans le moindre doute un ami. Somnolent, Spock éloigna son esprit confus de la douleur, reprenant conscience, et le dirigea vers le contact réconfortant. C'était agréable d'être allongé là, ne pensant à rien, ne faisant rien, se gorgeant simplement de ce calme plaisir comme une plante baignant ses feuilles à la lumière du soleil…

Pas loin, un bruit. Bourdonnant, insistant, perçant à travers le doux brouillard comme la lumière indésirée d'un projecteur. Un souvenir indésiré identifia le son : un signal d'un communicateur d'urgence. Plus de bruits s'y ajoutèrent : les jurons brouillés, se bousculant et un peu indistincts d'une voix humaine. Il reconnut la voix de McCoy, approximativement à trois mètres de distance.

« Allo, Scotty ?... Bien… Oui, nous allons bien… Non, donnez-nous quelques minutes pour nous réveiller et rassembler nos équipements, et dîtes à l'infirmerie d'envoyer une équipe de brancardiers nous attendre dans la salle du téléporteur… Oh non, rien de ce genre, mais Spock a été légèrement blessé à la tête et je ne veux pas qu'il s'y rende lui-même. Nous autres n'avons que des égratignures et des bleus et… euh, nos vêtements sont assez déchirés, mais c'est tout… Bien sûr, je vous rappellerai lorsque nous serons prêts. McCoy, terminé. »

Spock resta immobile, à présent totalement réveillé, analysant tout cela. Ses souvenirs commençaient à s'éclaircir. Oui – le vol, le dysfonctionnement de la navette, le crash… A part cela, il n'y avait que l'obscurité et des impressions confuses. Quelque chose dans leur nature le fit frissonner, sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas étudier cela de plus près. _Crash ? Blessure à la tête ? Perte de conscience certainement, mais quoi d'autre ? D'étranges sensations…_ Il remua un peu, essayant de s'orienter, et senti la texture satinée des couvertures du pack d'urgence l'entourant et la pression continue d'un corps proche et endormi. Pour la première fois, il commença à se poser des questions à ce propos. _Qui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'était-il arrivé ?_ Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux.

Au départ, il ne vit rien sauf l'obscurité amenuisé par la lueur rougeâtre. Sa vue s'ajusta, se concentra, et il vit qu'il était dans une petite grotte – certains de ces rochers luisaient de cette façon singulière propre à un tir de phaser. Contre cette toile de fond, McCoy se déplaçait, à peine plus visible qu'une simple silhouette, ramassant le matériel dispersé et grommelant faiblement. Rien de vraiment inattendu de ce côté-là. Lentement, retenant son souffle, Spock se tourna pour regarder ce poids chaud suspicieux reposant sur lui.

Il vit Kirk endormi, sa tête ébouriffée appuyée sur son épaule.

_Jim ? Quoi ? Comment ?_ Quelque chose clochait, sans aucun doute. _Pourquoi est-il couché sur moi comme cela ? Ou est sa tunique ? Et la mienne ? Est-il blessé ? _Spock commença à se dégager de cette vague étreinte mais Kirk s'agita et murmura doucement dans son sommeil, et resserra son emprise. Spock resta immobile, sourcils levés, et analysa cette action clairement étrange. Tout ce qu'il pouvait en conclure était que quelque chose d'important s'était produit durant ces heures obscures entre le crash et ce réveil. Il essaya de se le remémorer mais la douleur lancinante dans sa tête empira, et il décida de reporter à plus tard l'analyse de ce point précis de sa recherche. _Peut-être d'autres indices… _Prudemment, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Kirk, il glissa sa main sous les couvertures et chercha après des traces de blessures.

La première chose qu'il découvrit fût qu'ils étaient tous les deux presque nus. Déconcerté, il passa sa main sur la hanche de Kirk, essayant de trouver un vêtement. L'absence de tuniques et de bottes, il pouvait le comprendre, mais pourquoi le pantalon de son uniforme descendait à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses, et pourquoi, autant qu'il pouvait le constater, celui de Kirk avait été arraché ? _Farouchement arraché, _conclut-il tandis que ses doigts rencontraient la fin effilochée d'une ceinture déchirée. _Je suis la seule personne présente avec assez de force pour déchirer une ceinture en cuir… _L'appréhension envoya un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale, difficilement contrôlable. _J'étais à moitié conscient, au mieux… L'ai-je blessé ? _Sérieusement inquiet cette fois, il glissa sa main entre leur ventre pressé étroitement et estima les dommages. Presque aussitôt, il trouva quelque chose d'alarmant.

_Visqueux… ?_

Ca ne pouvait pas être de la sueur ; ça devait être du sang. Se demandant avec colère comment McCoy pouvait ne pas avoir remarqué une telle preuve de dommage, Spock s'écarta prudemment et laissa ses doigts explorer l'abdomen de Kirk, le haut de ses cuisses, ses parties génitales et eut à peine le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune lésion externe. Kirk se tendit, soupira et s'appuya durement contre lui, piégeant habilement la main de Spock contre son aine.

Spock se tint parfaitement immobile, l'esprit agité, se demandant ce qui avait causé cette réaction et comment il pouvait se sortir de cette position horriblement embarrassante sans réveiller le capitaine. Puis Kirk tourna légèrement la tête, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et embrassa l'épaule de Spock. Spock frissonna au contact, étonné de ses effets et de sa propre sensibilité. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ces réactions ; une autre réaction avait lieu. L'organe tenu dans sa poigne involontaire s'engorgeait, se rigidifiait, grossissait pour remplir sa main et s'étendre au-delà. Durant un instant, tout ce à quoi Spock pût penser était à quel point la taille de cette chose devait être importante lorsqu'elle était pleinement dressée et alors un léger 'clic' de reconnaissance lui dit que cela, d'une certaine manière, il l'avait déjà appris. _Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir_, se demanda-t-il franchement._ Et pourquoi réagit-il comme cela ? Dans son sommeil… Il rêve sûrement… et de quelqu'un d'autre. Les rêves sont incontrôlables-_

Juste à ce moment-là, un autre souvenir reprit sa place. Spock ferma les yeux et prit en compte un autre facteur. _Est-il le seul à avoir rêvé ? La nuit dernière… Ai-je rêvé ? … ?_Il pouvait se souvenir de ce rêve récurent, ce cauchemar honteux, trop bien ; il en avait rêvé de manière répétée durant le dernier mois, et connaissait ce dont il traitait du début à la fin. C'était la fin qui l'avait toujours laissé perplexe : cette étrange impression de fondre dans les bras de Kirk, de fusionner avec son esprit et son corps consentants, et cet insaisissable accomplissement doux et violent qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Qu'est-ce que c'était, et que cela voulait-il dire ? Essayant de surmonter la douleur battant dans son crâne, Spock devint lentement et horriblement certain qu'il avait encore eu à vivre ce rêve, juste cette nuit, alors qu'il n'avait pas été décemment seul. _Jim était-il éveillé à ce moment-là ? A-t-il entendu, vu… ? S'il vous plaît, non ! Mais si… Très bien, supposons le pire. Conclusion pessimiste : s'il a surpris…_ Mais il existait une contradiction flagrante entre cette hypothèse et les faits reconnus. Embarras, retrait poli, taquinerie, même aux réprimandes il pouvait s'y attendre, mais pas cette insistante… étreinte. Et certainement pas cette enthousiaste excitation ! _Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ? Je DOIS m'en souvenir !_ Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

McCoy s'approcha, délibérément silencieux, serra l'épaule de Kirk et le secoua gentiment. « Jim, » chuchota-t-il. « Hey, Jim, réveillez-vous. Le vaisseau est là, et nous devons nous préparer à partir. »

Kirk recula et soupira, et lentement leva la tête. « Si tôt ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Tôt ? Ha ! Vous avez dormi pendant presque huit heures. Allez, Belle au bois dormant ; les doux rêves doivent finir par se terminer. »

« Euh… ouais. »

Kirk bougea légèrement sous les couvertures, visiblement prenant conscience de sa situation physique. Spock garda les yeux fermé, restant immobile, respirant à peine, écoutant McCoy s'éloigner. C'était difficile de ne pas frissonner tandis qu'il sentait Kirk retirer lentement son bras enroulé autour de sa poitrine et s'extraire prudemment hors des couvertures. _Pas le temps, aucune chance de se retirer._ Spock se tortilla intérieurement quand la main de Kirk descendit vers son ventre, rencontra le bras piégé du vulcain, et finalement découvrit la main irréfutablement coupable. A cet instant, Spock pensa à une douzaine de souhaits impossibles : qu'il ait été de l'autre côté de la galaxie, qu'il n'ait jamais vu ou entendu parler de l'Enterprise, qu'il n'ait jamais quitté Vulcain, qu'il ne soit jamais né… Et puis il réalisa que Kirk touchait aussi son propre organe indéniablement gonflé. _Reste calme, _se dit Spock à lui-même. _Contrôle. La panique est inutile. Ne bouge pas. Reste calme… _ Il entendit distinctement Kirk laisser échapper un doux soupir de regret tant qu'il s'écartait. _De regret ? _Le doux tapotement sur son bras supposément endormi le confirma. _Quoi ? Il-Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas analyser-contrôle ! Contrôle…_ Il serra les dents et s'occupa l'esprit avec des tables de multiplications. Ses oreilles continuèrent à être submergées de données.

« Mon pantalon ! Bon Dieu, Bones, je ne peux pas être téléporté dans cet état ! »

« Enroulez une des couvertures autour de vous. Elle ne lui manquera pas. »

Des bruissements tandis que Kirk se penchait et tirait doucement sur les couvertures. Spock ouvrit un œil de moins d'un millimètre et jeta un bref coup d'œil. Durant un instant, il vit Kirk dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, et eut la confirmation qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur lui. _Mais visqueux…_

Spock ferma à nouveau son œil et se concentra avec acharnement. _Je dois savoir !_ Ignorant la douleur lancinante dans sa tête, il plongea dans l'état de légère méditation permettant d'accéder à la mémoire et se créa un chemin vers ces impressions confuses. _Le rêve… et il était là… et j'ai dit… Oh, j'ai tout dit ! _La honte le submergea, le brûlant comme un acide glacé, mais il se força à continuer, se souvenant de chaque mot passionné horriblement accablant. _J'ai dit cela ! Et il… Oh, Jim… _Cette incroyable acceptation, cette indulgence, cette volonté à descendre dans les abysses de ces émotions d'une voracité irréfléchie – comment avait-il pu faire cela ? _« Comment pouvez-vous être si courageux ? » J'ai dit ces mots. Et puis… _Et puis une alarme mentale sonna, définitivement un avertissement, de l'appréhension, et la réalisation que s'il allait plus loin il pourrait découvrir quelque chose de terrible, qu'un piège pourrait irrévocablement se refermer sur lui. Il s'arrêta, se demanda ce qu'il avait pu faire qui soit pire que cette épouvantable perte de contrôle, que cette folle confession de sentiments, que cette flagrante violation de tout ce qui était vulcain. Pas un meurtre ni une blessure, alors qu'est-ce que ça lui laissait ?

Comme pour lui répondre, un battement fit trembler son aine. _Etrange… suis-je blessé à cet endroit ? _Il tourna sa main vide et se tâta. Ce qu'il trouva était définitivement anormal : les pétales protecteurs étaient assouplis et à moitié ouverts, les deux vrilles étaient partiellement tendues, le membre rétractile était pratiquement sorti et l'appareil entier était hypersensible et… visqueux. Durant un instant, il fût trop étourdi pour analyser cela. Ses doigts continuèrent de caresser par automatisme l'indéniable évidence, envoyant de douces sensations de vibrations vers son cerveau paralysé, ouvrant doucement les portes vers le dernier effroyable souvenir.

_La fin du rêve : fondant et se mêlant. Sang bouillonnant rapide et urgent. __Le désir infini, exigeant. Toucher. Pression. Un corps de chair dur flamboyant sous moi – Sa voix criant – Une explosion bouillonnante et étourdissante-Non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'ai pas fait ça ! S'il vous plaît, non ! Dîtes-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! Non !_

« Bones, que- »

« Il reprend conscience. Faîtes-moi un peu de lumière. »

La lumière violente d'une lampe d'urgence perça à travers ses yeux fermés. Spock roula sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de lui échapper. Quelque part à proximité un tricordeur bipait. Une voix familière marmonnait, « Oh-oh, problème. » Une main pressa son épaule, l'amenant à prendre pleinement conscience de son environnement.

« Spock, j'ai quelques antidouleurs. En voulez-vous ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! » _Faîtes que ça s'arrête ! Faîtes que ça disparaisse !_

L'hypospray siffla contre son épaule. Le silence béni se propagea à travers son corps engourdi et atteignit son esprit avec ses doigts froids. Il soupira de soulagement et retomba dans le doux cocon de tissu, satisfait pour le moment de juste être calmé.

« Bones, quel est le problème avec lui ? » La voix inquiète de Kirk passa à travers le brouillard.

« Hmmm, un problème à la tête, » répondit McCoy. « Nous ferions mieux de retourner à la maison. »

« D'accord, » accepta Kirk, cliquant sur les boutons du communicateur. « Scotty, téléportez-nous. »

_Je ne devrais pas être vu dans cet état… _pensa Spock. Tandis que le bourdonnement du téléporteur débutait, il vida délibérément son esprit et tomba dans le salutaire oubli du sommeil.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

« Bones- » Kirk arrêta le médecin dans le couloir à côté de l'infirmerie. « Comment va-t-il ? »

McCoy regarda le capitaine de haut en bas, se demandant pourquoi Kirk l'avait abordé ici, pourquoi il n'était pas entré dans l'infirmerie – pas une fois durant les trois derniers jours – pour voir lui-même l'état de Spock. « Aucun changement, » admit-il. « La même chose qu'hier. Il reste juste allongé là et fixe le plafond. Non, il n'y a aucun problème physique ; les plaies sont cicatrisées et la commotion a disparu il y a longtemps. Il est simplement en train de cogiter sur quelque chose. Donnez-lui un peu de temps et il va probablement se sortir de cela par lui-même. »

« Mais combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? » insista Kirk. « J'ai… besoin qu'il revienne sur la passerelle… » Durant un instant, il détourna le regard.

« Uh-huh, » dit McCoy, l'observant attentivement. « Je dirais encore un jour ou deux. Ne le pressez pas. » _Mais qu'en est-il de vous ? Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire… Je l'admets, j'ai mis en place cette connivence de garder le silence mais je trouverai un moyen de la contourner s'il y a quelque chose dont vous avez besoin de parler…_ « Mais qu'en est-il de vous, Jim ? Vous avez semblé de mauvaise humeur depuis que nous avons été secourus. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous ennuie ? » C'était une manière de débutée aussi désinvolte qu'il pouvait y penser.

Kirk comprit parfaitement. Il resta songeur pendant un moment, puis regarda McCoy droit dans les yeux et répondit, « Juste une chose. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose concernant des rêves récurrents ? »

« Oh, » McCoy déglutit, songeant aux implications de cela. « Euh, pas ici dans le couloir. Allons voir ce que j'ai dans mon bureau. »

Kirk acquiesça et le suivit dans l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés face à deux petits verres et une bouteille posés sur le bureau de McCoy, derrière une porte verrouillée pour plus de discrétion. McCoy prit une gorgée de sa boisson et pesa ses mots avec un soin infini. « Ce rêve récurrent… Est-ce un cauchemar ? »

« Non, » admit Kirk doucement, étudiant son verre.

« Est-ce quelque chose que vous voulez ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Kirk prit une grande inspiration et répondit lentement. « J'en… profite, mais pour bien faire je ne devrais pas. C'est… ce n'est tout simplement pas moi ! »

« Jim, je pourrais vous faire un discours de trois heures sur les désirs refoulés, les souhaits interdits, les réactions humaines habituelles face aux choses que nous voulons ne pas vouloir… »

« Je ne suis même pas certain que je ne le veux pas… Bon sang ! » Kirk déposa son verre et se frotta le front distraitement. « C'est juste si-si complètement étranger, en dehors de mon caractère, si loin de ce que je suis. »

« Si loin de ce que vous voulez être, » corrigea McCoy.

« Je n'en sais rien non plus. » Kirk prit sa boisson et l'avala rapidement. « Nom de Dieu, Bones, je suis perdu ! »

« Okay, » dit McCoy, se penchant en arrière. « Pour moi ça sonne comme si nous avons ici un problème avec l'image de soi. Ca veut dire une chose : soit l'image que vous vous faîtes de vous est inexacte, ou bien cette… chose que vous voulez… eh bien, vous pourriez l'interpréter de beaucoup de manière qui ne seraient pas forcément la bonne. »

Kirk resta silencieux pour plusieurs minutes, songeant à cela. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était très calme. « Très bien, je n'ai jamais eu aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que cela signifie. Je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que cela voulait dire… faiblesse, puérilité peut-être, une erreur de-de… » Il s'arrêta durant une minute redressa ses épaules et se pencha en avant. « Disons juste que cela me fait m'inquiéter à propos de ma virilité, d'accord ? Si je veux cela, alors je suis… Eh bien, que suis-je ? » Il se frotta la mâchoire avec sa main, se débarrassant de la sueur. « Répondez à cela pour moi, Docteur ? »

« Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? » demanda calmement McCoy. « Un sujet mâle humain standard, en bonne condition physique, toutes les pièces à leur place. Si vous voulez une confirmation de cela, baissez votre pantalon et vérifiez. » _Prudence…_ Il prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson. « Quant aux attributs psychologique, eh bien, il n'y en a seulement deux qui ont de l'importance. Pour citer le vieux Dr. Freud, pouvez-vous aimer et travailler ? »

Kirk fronça les sourcils pensivement mais ne répondit pas.

« Comme cela se passe-t-il avec votre travail ? » poussa McCoy. « Vous n'avez remarqué aucun problème récemment dans l'accomplissement de vos tâches ? Aucune indécision ? Une erreur due à la nervosité ? Une perte du respect de l'équipage ? Rien de sérieux dans ce genre ? »

« Non, » admit Kirk, se relaxant légèrement. « Je pense que j'ai été… peut-être un peu hargneux, irascible, ces derniers jours. C'est juste cela. Mais il faut aussi dire que le travail a été assez routinier – dresser des cartes et prendre des mesures dans un secteur de l'espace assez vide – le genre de chose que tout le monde excepté un incompétent complet pourrait faire, donc ça ne prouve rien. »

« Cela prouve que vous n'êtes pas un incompétent complet, » ricana McCoy. « Allons, Jim ; si vous aviez réellement commencé à dérailler, vous savez que les officiers supérieurs vous le diraient – sans m'oublier – et sacrément vite. Je n'ai entendu aucune plainte. En avez-vous entendu ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« Alors voilà où vous en êtes. Si vous voulez une analyse par psychotricordeur je le ferai mais, d'après ce que je peux voir, je ne pense vraiment pas que vous en avez besoin. Vous faîtes un bon travail, Jim. Quant à l'autre… » Il haussa les épaules pour élaborer. « Eh bien, je n'ai pas été en position d'observer votre vie amoureuse. »

Kirk s'agita et détourna le regard.

« Bien, voyons voir… » s'aventura McCoy d'une voix traînante. « Continuez-vous à lorgner les jolies femmes de l'équipage dans les couloirs ? »

Kirk sourit un peu, et acquiesça.

« Assez excitant ? » McCoy sourit – pas trop vicieusement.

« Oh, oui, » admit Kirk, semblant un peu plus soulagé. « Aucun problème de ce côté-là. »

« Très bien alors ; est-ce que quelque chose a vraiment changé ? »

« Peut-être… » Kirk chuchota presque. « Les rêves… Ils suggèrent un… changement. »

« Quel est-il ? »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé être une… victime. »

« Exact, » accepta McCoy. S'il avait eu encore le moindre doute à propos du contenu de ces rêves qu'il n'avait pas décrits, il n'en avait plus à présent. « Il n'y a qu'un seul avantage à être une victime, Jim. »

« Avantage ? » Kirk paraissait choqué. « Quel avantage ? »

« Pas de culpabilité. Vous ne pouvez pas être blâmé pour ce que vous ne pouvez pas empêcher, donc vous pouvez vous laisser aller et en profiter. C'est ce qui incite la plupart des fantasmes de viol… »_ Oups ! C'était peut-être un peu trop._

« Touché. » Kirk grimaça.

« Très bien, donc la, euh, victimisation est juste un écran de fumée, » se dépêcha de continuer McCoy. « C'est ce que… votre agresseur fait qui vous dérange. Cela et vos réactions. C'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, » accepta Kirk avec lassitude. « Je suis toujours coincé avec ça. Elles peuvent ne pas être de mauvaises choses mais… ce ne sont pas…. des choses que je peux faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis le capitaine, » dit-il, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Oui, ça explique tout, n'est-ce pas ? » McCoy lui lança un regard pénétrant. « Vous avez cette image épinglée sur un mur de votre esprit : 'Le Capitaine de Vaisseau Idéal', peinte avec des couleurs fluo, plus imposante que la vie et deux fois plus exigeante. C'est irréel et impossible mais vous continuez à essayer d'être cela, et cela vous rend malheureux. »

« Cela fait aussi de moi un assez bon capitaine ! » rétorqua Kirk.

« Oui, tout autant que l'icône personnelle de 'L'Idéal Vulcain' de Spock fait de lui un assez sacrément bon premier officier. Mais il y a un moment où l'idéal devient trop hors d'atteinte, trop irréaliste – dans votre cas, trop inhumain. »

« Inhumain ? Oh allez, Bones, vous savez que j'ai une assez longue liste de faiblesses humaines- »

« Ouais, et un trop grand nombre parmi elles sont factices ! »

« Hein ? » Kirk resta ahuri face au médecin durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne puisse penser à une réponse à cela. « Ca alors, c'est assez dur de me dire que mes vertus sont factices, mais mes vices ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Même vos 'manquements' sont une part normale de cette image, » continua McCoy, remplissant le verre de Kirk en supposant qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin. « Durant votre devoir, vous devenez parfois coléreux, têtu et fier. En dehors du devoir-ah ! Vos exploits durant les permissions à terre sont des légendes de Starfleet ! Jim le Héros Galactique peut boire et coucher à volonté, et battre n'importe quel homme dans un bar – et plus d'une fois vous vous êtes retrouvé dans une cellule locale avec une profonde gueule de bois et un sourire sur votre visage, et vos officiers supérieurs ont été purement ébahis lorsqu'ils vous en ont sorti. »

« Ce ne sont pas des fautes assez grandes pour vous ? » rit Kirk.

« Ce sont de purs clichés, Jim. Une partie de l'image. Les capitaines de vaisseau sont _supposés_ être les Maître de la Fornication et de la Mort, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Alors que voulez-vous ? » gronda Kirk. « Devrais-je tirer sur les orphelins et les veuves à la place ? Ou agresser les écureuils dans les parcs ? »

McCoy se pencha en avant, étudiant Kirk, et décida que le timing était bon. « Vous pourriez essayer, juste une fois, de faire ce que vous voulez vraiment – pas ce que votre image personnelle du Héros vous dit que vous _devriez_ vouloir. Ces vices profonds et cachés ne sont pas vraiment des vices, Jim. La seule chose qui cloche avec eux c'est qu'ils ne correspondent pas à l'éternelle image du Capitaine de Vaisseau dur, froid, querelleur et fier.

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? » esquiva Kirk, l'appréhension visible dans ses yeux.

« Je parle de ces deux choses que vous voulez le plus mais que vous n'osez pas vous permettre d'avoir : la passion et la tendresse.

Kirk grogna comme s'il avait été frappé dans les intestins. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et prit son verre. Après qu'il l'ait vidé, il prit quelques courtes et profondes inspirations et parvint finalement à dire quelque chose.

« Ca fait mal, Bones. »

« Je sais, » dit McCoy, pressant gentiment son épaule. « C'est là où vous êtes vulnérable. »

Kirk serra le verre jusqu'à ce que McCoy craigne qu'il puisse le briser. « Donc, que suis-je censé faire ? » demanda-t-il misérablement. « Très bien, j'ai besoin d'aimer quelqu'un – coucher simplement n'est pas assez, et ne l'a jamais été – mais qui ? En dehors du navire – c'est sans espoir. Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé aux femmes de capitaine, sans parler des enfants ; je les verrais une fois tous les six mois, si je suis chanceux. Pas assez, pour moi ou pour eux. Sur le navire ? Vous connaissez les problèmes : jalousie, dissensions, sans parler des joies et du plaisir de risquer de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime sur des missions dangereuse – oh, il y a de bonnes raisons pour qu'ait existé cette ancienne règle de Starfleet concernant la non-fraternisation ! Mais que cela me laisse-t-il ? Qui puis-je aimer ? »

« Ca pourrait être quelqu'un sur le vaisseau, » contra McCoy, « quelqu'un avec qui vous avez l'habitude de travailler, quelqu'un qui pourrait être discret et totalement insoupçonnable, quelqu'un qui ne créerait aucune jalousie, dissension ou complication. Ca réduit considérablement le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » _Et je ferais mieux de m'arrêter maintenant. Un pas de plus et je vais perdre ma couverture._

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura Kirk, frottant ses mains sur ses yeux. « J'ai peur, Bones. Les rares fois où j'ai osé aimer quelqu'un avant, je m'y suis brûlé. C'est… C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais tenté avant, à laquelle je n'ai jamais rêvé- » Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Permettez-vous d'y rêver maintenant, Jim, » suggéra McCoy, supposant que c'était le bon moment pour en finir. « Et pendant que vous y êtes, prenez une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« J'essaierai, » répondit Kirk, affichant un soupçon de son sourire habituel.


	3. Chapter 3

Que Kirk s'arrêta ou non pour voir comment se portait Spock, McCoy n'eut jamais la chance de le découvrir. Lorsque le médecin arriva dans l'infirmerie le matin suivant, il trouva Spock sur ses pieds, portant son meilleur masque d'impassibilité, insistant sur le fait qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il devrait être autorisé à reprendre son service. Toutes les lectures du panneau de diagnostique étaient normales, et McCoy ne pouvait trouver aucune excuse pour ne pas laisser le vulcain partir.

Spock quitta l'infirmerie moins d'une minute à peine avant que le premier quart de travail n'ait commencé, et McCoy n'avait pas saisi qu'il voulait dire, littéralement, reprendre le service _immédiatement_. Le résultat était que Kirk n'avait eu absolument aucun avertissement lorsque les portes du turbolift s'ouvrirent et que Spock entra sur la passerelle. Kirk observa, tressaillit, eut classiquement besoin d'un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il voyait, devint pâle, devint rose, posa fermement ses yeux sur l'écran de visualisation et resta agité.

Spock ne fit rien si ce n'est rejoindre sa console et s'y asseoir pour passer en revue les réglages habituels. Un observateur attentif aurait pu dire que ses épaules étaient légèrement plus voutées que d'habitude mais c'était tout.

Kirk observait fixement l'écran, tapotant ses doigts sur le bras de son siège, et transpirant. Il était très conscient de combien Spock était proche de lui. Il pouvait en fait sentir, comme un courant d'air, cette grande et maigre présence à ses côtés. Il pouvait se souvenir sans le moindre effort de la chaleur intrigante de ses longues mains, l'odeur très épicée de sa peau, la douceur remarquable de ses cheveux, la dureté souple de son corps et l'incroyable force de ses bras. C'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté avant sur le fait que le vulcain avait en effet un corps, se promenait dans une enveloppe de chair comme tout le monde, quelque part au fond de lui ayant besoin d'être touché et tenu, et aimé comme tous les autres… _Assez ! Assez pensé à cela ! Pense à quelque chose d'autre, bon sang ! Oublie ça ! _Kirk fixait la vue inintéressante sur l'écran comme si c'était la vision la plus importante de l'univers, tandis que la sueur brillait sur son front et menaçait de couler dans ses yeux.

Spock, jetant discrètement des regards depuis son poste, était conscient que le capitaine ne se comportait pas normalement. Il était trop rigide, trop nerveux, trop… agité. De toute évidence, il était troublé. Spock savait très bien que c'était sa propre présence qui était responsable de ce phénomène ; ces réactions nerveuses qu'il avait observées lorsqu'il était arrivé le confirmaient… _Et il n'est pas venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie, comme il le fait habituellement… _Spock soupira, presque de façon audible. _Il se souvient. Il est conscient de ce que je lui ai fait. Il n'oubliera pas, bien qu'il pourrait excuser et éventuellement pardonner… Si les symptômes diminuent au court du quart, il pourrait y avoir de l'espoir. Patience. Je dois attendre._

Il tourna à nouveau son attention sur sa console et vérifia les données. Tout était normal. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant sur la console ; elle s'avérait être la partie la plus vide et la plus inintéressante de l'espace – pas de signe notable d'émission d'énergie, pas de particule ou de composition de poussière inhabituelle recensée, même pas un manque quelconque notable. Il n'y avait rien pour absorber son attention durant les prochaines heures, absolument rien. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Spock se retrouvait sérieusement troublé par l'ennui. Il fixa les réglages, les revérifia, réalisa qu'il tapotait ses doigts sur la console, s'arrêta, commença à souhaiter qu'arrivent un Klingon ou deux pour briser la monotonie, se reprit à cette idée, vérifia les cadrans indicateurs, et réalisa qu'il était aussi agité que le capitaine. _Ca ne peut pas continuer_, pensa-t-il. _Finalement quelque chose finira par arriver, certains tâches devront être effectuées, une activité quelconque viendra briser ce… ce…_ Il ne pouvait pas penser à un mot convenant à la situation.

_Si seulement quelque chose pouvait se produire… __un danger pour le navire ou une anomalie à étudier ou un voyageur ayant besoin d'assistance… Il aurait besoin de moi à ce moment-là, besoin de mon travail, de mon aide. Je pourrais lui prouver mon utilité… Il pourrait me faire confiance, compter sur moi, me vouloir à ses côtés à nouveau… et après cela il pourrait se tourner vers moi avec ce regard, cette gratitude et cette chaleur dans ces yeux… ces grands, expressifs, yeux noisette…_

Il regarda subrepticement Kirk, et vit seulement le côté de sa tête et une main martelant doucement le bras du siège. Ces mains… étonnant de voir à quel point elles étaient fortes, comme elles pouvaient s'accrocher fermement, combien elles étaient froides et plaisantes contre sa peau nue… ces grands bras, comme d'épaisses bandes froides, se déplaçant contre son dos, pressant cette place secrète et tendre… la merveilleuse texture de ce grand corps luxuriant… _A quoi suis-je en train de penser ? ! Je dois contrôler cela ! Je peux contrôler cela. Je suis vulcain. Les règles du contrôle de l'esprit… _Il se concentra sur quelques exercices de base jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de sa maîtrise, puis tourna à nouveau son attention sur sa console, déterminé à ne pas permettre une telle perte de contrôle de se reproduire.

Les données n'avaient pas changé. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, rien pour retenir son attention. Il regarda son chronomètre et constata avec consternation que moins d'une heure était passée. Cela avait semblé être plus long que ça. Il se demanda si sa perception du temps avait été endommagée, vérifia, décida que ce n'était pas le cas, s'aperçut qu'il s'agitait à nouveau, et décida de passer en revue quelques progressions mathématiques. C'était étonnamment difficile de se concentrer ; tous les bruits habituels du pont paraissaient extraordinairement forts. Il pouvait entendre Kirk agitant ses pieds, tapotant ses doigts, respirant un peu plus vite que d'habitude – pouvait presque sentir la proche enveloppe chaude qui entourait son corps. Il devenait très conscient du fait que Kirk était assis à moins de 3,5 mètres de lui, et qu'il pourrait être très facile de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à son siège, se tenir derrière lui comme s'il étudiait l'écran de visualisation, et poser une main sur son épaule d'une manière désinvolte… _Contrôle ça ! Contrôle… Quel est le problème avec moi ?_

Kirk se tortilla dans son fauteuil de commandant, sentant la sueur sur sa tunique entre ses omoplates. Ses sens semblaient s'être accrus ; il pouvait sentir Spock assis à seulement trois mètres de lui, observant, attendant, ne disant rien, mais très conscient de sa présence. C'était comme si un courant électrique invisible les connectait, les gardant douloureusement conscients de la présence de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas se sortir le vulcain de ses pensées, ne pouvait pas l'ignorer ou arrêter de songer à lui ou se concentrer entièrement sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Il essaya désespérément de paraître froid et calme, et tout à fait normal, priant pour que le reste de l'équipage ne remarque rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, pendant qu'un escadron de papillons pratiquait des manœuvres d'évasion dans son estomac. _C'est ridicule !_ se dit-il. _J'agis comme un gosse qui a eu le coup de foudre, pas comme un capitaine de vaisseau…_ Il se sentit rougir, et espéra franchement que personne ne pouvait le voir. _Bon dieu, je ne peux pas penser, je ne peux pas me concentrer. Comment diable vais-je diriger un vaisseau de cette manière ? Je ne peux pas travailler, faire mon boulot… Mon Dieu, tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est à lui ! Je veux… je veux l'attraper et le tirer hors de ses vêtements, et le jeter à terre et le baiser jusqu'à ce que je n'en ai plus la force, juste ici sur le pont !... Ou est-ce que je veux qu'il me baise ? Les sensations que ça produisait… Oh mon Dieu… Je veux m'envelopper dans ses bras et murmurer des idioties sentimentales dans ses élégantes oreilles pointues... ou est-ce que je veux que ce soit lui qui fasse de telles choses ? « Passion et tendresse »… Oui, je les veux, je l'admets. Mais je veux que cela vienne de lui ! De lui ! Je ne peux pas travailler et je peux uniquement penser à cela… Que vais-je faire ? Soyez damné, Spock ! Que m'avez-vous fait ?_

Spock se tourna pour jeter un autre coup d'œil au capitaine, et croisa son regard. L'expression de Kirk le fit sursauter ; c'était un mélange d'égarement, de détresse, de douleur, et d'une colère sans équivoque. Spock se retourna vers sa console, mordant sa lèvre de consternation. Cela avait été une erreur de reprendre son service sans l'en avertir. Peut-être aurait-il dû d'abord parler seul à seul avec Kirk, réglant ce problème personnel en privé… mais comment aurait-il pu amener cela ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _Comment présente-t-on des excuses pour un viol ? _Spock ferma étroitement les yeux et martela doucement la console de son poing. _Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour qu'il me pardonne ? Que dois-je faire pour le mériter ? Que vais-je faire ? _Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et analysa son écran une fois de plus, espérant désespérément que quelque chose s'y affiche et lui donne quelque chose à faire d'utile, quelque chose d'autre à penser…

Une minute, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec les senseurs. Ils n'enregistraient rien – absolument rien – pas même les microscopiques débris communs dans cette zone. Spock se redressa et étudia les écrans, extrêmement reconnaissant de cet étrange phénomène, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait… _Une « zone morte » ? Une forme de vie dévoreuse d'énergie ? Une attaque sournoise par une quelconque intelligence hostile ?_ Il augmenta au maximum les capacités de réception et les cadrans indiquaient toujours zéro. Pas même rien – juste zéro. C'était particulier. _Un disfonctionnement des instruments ? Décevant, mais c'était quelque chose… _Il fit un contrôle de routine sur sa console. L'étrangeté se reproduit mais il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour y croire. Le bouton principal de commande des senseurs n'était pas pressé. Spock cligna des yeux, stupéfié, à l'évidence frappante. Les senseurs indiquaient zéro parce que, tout à fait par accident et sans s'en apercevoir, il les avait éteints.

Très doucement, Spock remit les capacités de réception à leur puissance normale et enclencha les senseurs. Il vérifia les cadrans, vit que ce qu'ils affichaient était heureusement inchangé, et puis laissa doucement son visage tomber dans ses mains. _Je suis un imbécile,_ pensa-t-il. _Je suis un idiot maladroit, puérilement distrait, peu fiable, émotionnel et instable. Je pourrais avoir mis en danger le navire. Mon efficacité part en morceaux. Je ne peux pas travailler ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais ! _Une fois encore, il sentit cette présence chaude et omniprésente juste à 3,5 mètre de lui. Il se tendit, presque horrifié à la pensée que Kirk pourrait le voir dans cet état. _Tiens bon, tiens bon… 'Le désespoir est illogique.' Je dois… garder mon esprit occupé. Trouver quelque chose d'utile à faire. Du vrai travail, pas un travail de surveillance. Quelque chose qui occupe l'esprit… Oui._

« Capitaine, » déclara Spock, prenant soin de garder un ton neutre. « Compte tenu de l'improbabilité d'une situation d'urgence survenant dans un futur immédiat, je requiers la permission d'accomplir un examen de routine sur l'ordinateur de la passerelle. » Sa voix sembla étonnamment forte à ses oreilles. _Ai-je dit cela trop vite ? Ai-je paru troublé ?_

Surpris, Kirk leva les yeux. Spock semblait aussi imperturbable qu'il l'avait toujours été… ou bien était-il troublé ? Son teint n'était-il pas un peu coloré ? Ne semblait-il pas un peu agité ? Sa voix n'était-elle pas un rien trop forte ? _Non, c'est probablement mon imagination. _« Permission accordée, Mr Spock. » Il observa Spock tandis qu'il ouvrait le panneau d'accès et plongeait sous la console jusqu'à ce que seules ses bottes soient visibles, se demandant si le vulcain ne s'était pas déplacé juste un peu plus vite que d'habitude. _Peut-être qu'il essaye de s'éloigner de moi, _songea Kirk, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. _Peut-être que je l'ai embarrassé, mis en colère, effrayé… Et pourquoi pas ? Ne serait-il pas effrayé s'il savait ce que je pensais, ce que je voulais ? _ Un yeoman lui donna quelques rapports à examiner en passant et s'en alla. Il regarda les documents sans les voir, reconnaissant d'avoir une excuse pour paraître aussi préoccupé qu'il l'était. Il espéra que cette préoccupation était tout ce qui se voyait. _Mon dieu, je pars en morceaux, je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas travailler, je ne peux penser à rien sauf à lui… Je ne suis pas en état de commander. Je ne suis plus un capitaine… peut-être même plus un homme… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis ! Tout ce que je sais c'est ce que je veux…_

Il regarda une nouvelle fois les bottes noires dépassant en-dessous de la console du poste des sciences. Son imagination lui fournit une image du reste de celui qui les portait, et il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. _Juste à cet instant, je veux me faufiler en-dessous avec lui, lui enlever ses vêtements, le prendre juste là dans les câbles… Oh, merde !_ La pression chaude et qui le démangeait était sans équivoque. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas confirma ses pires suppositions. Il observa avec une horrible fascination l'entrejambe de son pantalon d'uniforme doucement commencer à gonfler. _Non ! Non ! Pas ici ! _Il posa le rapport sur ses genoux pour cacher l'évidence, et fixa l'écran jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent secs. _Repos, bon sang ! Repos ! _ordonna-t-il à l'érection tenace. _S'il te plaît, rendort-toi. Je devrai rendre ce rapport à un moment donné !_

Spock se tortillait dans le mince espace allant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, douloureusement reconnaissant de s'échapper de la vue de ces grands yeux noisette. Il saisit le métal froid de la colonne de soutien et s'efforça de se relaxer. _Contrôle. Je peux contrôler cela, _se répéta-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux et étudia la précision réconfortante des panneaux câblés – si froid et exact, et… logique. C'était étrangement rassurant de savoir qu'il était entouré par ces couches épaisses de mécanismes, ces bonnes preuves physiques de la supériorité de la logique, cette excellente expression de pensées clairement non émotionnelles. Il pourrait avoir été embarrassé d'avoir besoin de compter sur cet environnement physique mais, à cet instant, il était trop soulagé que la méthode ait fonctionné. Il songea que le mince espace ferait une étonnamment bonne aire de méditation ; pas seulement parce que le câblage était un bon matériel à contempler, mais parce qu'ici les sons provenant du pont étaient étouffés, mélangés aux bourdonnements des machines dans un bruit de fond orchestré qui était assez apaisant. Considérablement calmé, Spock regarda dans les profondeurs des branchements des circuits s'entrecroisant de la mémoire, à la recherche de signes d'usure ou de défauts d'alignement.

_A12c satisfaisant, A12d satisfaisant… _Oui, c'était mieux ; la simple routine mécanique gardait son esprit clair. _Séries A12 satisfaisant. A13a maintenant… faible défaut d'alignement… ajusté._ Il remit en douceur la prise en place avec un infini sentiment de satisfaction. _Terminologie intéressante : prises « mâles » et « femelles »… Si les prises pouvaient ressentir, pourraient-elles profiter de leur connexion ? Contrôle ! A13b satisfaisant… A13c satisfaisant…_ Il remarqua vaguement que ses pensées s'accordaient à la cadence des sons continus de la machinerie de la passerelle, les sons semblaient être composés de voix. Avec un peu d'imagination, on aurait presque pu distinguer des mots. _A13d satisfaisant, _il chanta mentalement avec le chœur mécanique, _A13e satisfaisant… circuit sans faille… sans faille… « Tu es d'une beauté parfaite, mon amour ; je ne trouve aucune faille en toi »… prudemment couper à cet endroit…_ Celui-là ne permettait pas de se tromper ; le câble ressemblait à un fin ruban rouge. _« Tes lèvres sont comme des rubans écarlates »… colonne secondaire de soutien inchangée, régulière, solide… « Ta nuque est régulière et solide, comme la tour crénelée que David construit »… circuits des voyants, état correct… « Mon bien-aimé a un front haut et les joues rouges… son ventre est comme de l'ivoire poli… sa bouche est très tendre et particulièrement désirable » … Que suis-je en train de faire ? Arrête ça ! Contrôle !_

Il ferma étroitement les yeux et se concentra pour faire en sorte que ces bruits de la passerelle redeviennent plus calmes, plus semblables aux bruits normaux de la passerelle. A sa plus grande consternation, ça ne fonctionna pas. En fait, ça devenait pire. Quelque part dans son esprit une porte ne voulait pas se refermer, et des pensées prohibées continuaient à lui échapper. La sensation de la douce chair brûlante et ondulante trembla comme un voile à travers la vision neutre et sans danger des diagrammes sur lesquels il fixait ses contrôles mentales. Le chœur des bruits des machines chanta de manière plus puissante les mots et les rythmes d'une indécente poésie humaine. _« Laisse sa bouche couvrir de baisers la mienne ! » _murmurèrent les scanners des senseurs. _« Tes joues sont comme les plumes de la poitrine d'une colombe, et ton cou comme le brillant jabot d'un oiseau, » _fredonnèrent les contrôles de navigation. _« Sa main gauche soutient ma tête, et sa droite me caresse… »_ chuchota l'ordinateur. _Contrôle ! Contrôle ! Contrôle !_ se hurla intérieurement Spock. _Je suis un vulcain ! Je suis un vulcain ! Je… ne suis pas un très bon vulcain…_

Spock resta sur son dos dans le mince espace sur le pont, pressa ses mains sur ses yeux, et se demanda s'il devenait fou. _Des hallucinations… Excité sans raison… Des dommages neurologiques ? Non, McCoy l'aurait remarqué. Perturbation psychologique, alors. Les rêves… _Il frissonna. _Ne s'arrêtant pas : se précisant. Je ne peux pas les contrôler. Ils envahissent maintenant mes heures de travail ! Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en moi-même ! Je ne peux pas travailler, je ne peux pas penser, je pourrais même… _Des images passèrent devant ses yeux, le forçant à se remémorer cette terrible nuit après le crash lorsque les rêves étaient devenus réalité. Le brouillard de la semi-conscience n'existait plus à présent, et il se souvenait de chaque atroce détail : l'étrange demi-sommeil dans la sombre lumière rouge lorsqu'il avait trouvé Kirk allongé à ses côtés, incapable de retenir cette confession passionnée de sentiments indéniables et terriblement humains, et puis le plus incroyable – à la place du retrait, de la peur ou de l'embarras, l'acceptation – la complète acceptation, la protection, le confort et la compréhension et… l'amour. Simplement se souvenir de cela faisait naître en lui de douces et pétillantes petites bulles. _Il m'a donné ça, et en retour je… _Il ne pouvait pas supporter de former le mot incontournable. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était ces terrifiantes images tactiles ; la chaleur de son sang s'accroissant, sa prise se resserrant pour piéger l'homme sans défense, Kirk se débattant paniqué pus abandonnant et restant immobile. Le reste n'était qu'un bouillonnant chaos éclatant, l'esprit consumé par l'extase et des battements lourds et féroces, le corps chaud coincé et se tordant en-dessous de lui – _Non ! S'il vous plaît, non ! _ Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'aller plus loin. Une terreur totale lui donna la force de refermer cette porte mentale et – au moins pour un moment – de la garder fermée. Le dernier souvenir, un cri se noyant, délirant, battait en lui tandis qu'il luttait pour revenir à l'instant présent. Il pressa un poing sur sa bouche et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. _Conclusion incontournable. Je suis devenu fou et je l'ai violé._

A l'aveuglette, il chercha à atteindre la colonne de soutien et l'entoura de sa main, comme s'il essayait de s'approprier le calme de la machine et sa force impassible. Il espéra être mort étant enfant, avant qu'il n'ait quitté vulcain, avant que ses fautes profondément enfouies n'aient eu le temps de devenir si démesurées, si dangereuses, si obsessives, si monstrueusement peu vulcaines. Il savait maintenant que ce simple moment de satisfaction n'avait pas arrêté cette terrible faim, l'avait seulement aiguisée, maintenant qu'il savait ce que l'on ressentait en la satisfaisant vraiment… Il retourna ces pensées dans sa tête mais les faits purs et durs continuèrent à le regarder en face. _Cette folie m'a rendu inutile, si ce n'est dangereux. Je me suis trahi et j'ai trahi tout ce qui est vulcain en moi. Je veux davantage de cela… Je continue à vouloir m'envelopper autour de ce corps et m'y joindre et sentir – je veux le refaire ! Je le FERAI à nouveau si je reste près de lui ! Je dois m'en aller !_

Il cogna sa main au hasard contre la colonne de soutien. Un pouce effleura une jonction en fonction et il y eut une étincelle. Il éloigna brusquement ses mains avec un cri incontrôlé de surprise et de douleur.

Sur la passerelle, Kirk entendit le cri aigu et sursauta comme s'il avait été piqué. « Spock ! Que se passe-t-il ? » lança-t-il. Il n'y eut pas de réponse à l'exception d'un faible son murmuré. Dans le cas d'un humain, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait juré ; venant d'un vulcain, on ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela voulait dire. Imaginant un millier de désastres, Kirk bondit hors de son fauteuil – envoyant valser les rapports – saisissant les chevilles de Spock et le tirant à bras-le-corps du dessous de la console.

Spock se retrouva étendu sur son dos sur le pont, tordant sa main endolorie, et levant les yeux vers le seul visage de la galaxie qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Durant un instant, il ne pouvait plus du tout penser. Kirk fixait le vulcain, choqué par son apparence. L'expression du visage de Spock semblait distraite, presque vide, et son bras droit tressaillait comme s'il était traversé par une sorte de spasme. Terriblement inquiet, Kirk s'accroupit à côté de lui et redressa doucement Spock en position assise. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler en sentant cette tête douce comme un pelage contre son épaule. _Oh, s'il vous plaît, _pria-t-il en silence, _s'il vous plaît, faîtes que tout aille bien… _« Spock, que s'est-il passé ? Etes-vous gravement blessé ? »

« Je… je… » _Contrôle ! _Il s'arrangea pour refaire prendre à son visage un masque décemment inexpressif et donner à sa voix une certaine contenance. « Il… semble que j'ai… brûlé mon pouce. »

Un rire soulagé se fit entendre à ses côtés. Le Capitaine prit sa main et inspecta les dommages. Spock eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas frissonner sous le contact.

« Rien de sérieux, » annonça Kirk, tenant la main chaude un instant de plus que nécessaire. « Ca pourrait devenir une méchante ampoule cependant. Pourquoi ne descendriez-vous pas à l'infirmerie et ne laisseriez-vous pas Bones s'en occuper ? »

« Très bien, » répondit Spock, espérant qu'il n'avait pas paru trop empressé. _Une échappatoire !_ Il se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le turbolift aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans attirer davantage l'attention, sentant les yeux de Kirk qui transperçaient son dos à chaque pas. Alors que les portes se fermaient derrière lui, il s'affaissa presque de soulagement – et puis réalisa qu'il n'oserait pas aller à l'infirmerie. McCoy était dangereusement perspicace, sans parler de curieux, et il pourrait remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il pourrait le harceler et deviner de quoi il s'agissait, et avec cette illogique « intuition médicale » précise qui le caractérisait, il y avait 78,3 % de probabilité qu'il pourrait trouver la vérité. Spock ne prendrait pas la peine de spéculer sur les conséquences d'une telle découverte. Il avait déjà eu une chance si improbable, dans le fait que McCoy ait d'une certaine manière réussi à dormir durant l'entièreté de ce honteux incident dans la grotte… Spock ordonna calmement au turbolift de s'arrêter au Pont 5, et se faufila presque jusqu'à sa cabine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk soupira tandis que les portes du turbolift se fermaient, et tourna à nouveau son visage vers l'écran de visualisation. Un yeoman ramassa les rapports qui avaient valsé et les lui rendit il les signa presque sans les regarder, et le yeoman les reprit docilement. Quelqu'un d'autre ferma le panneau d'accès ouvert sous la console de Spock Kirk ne prêta pas attention à qui il s'agissait. _Garde ton sang-froid,_ se dit-il. _Reste calme. Aies l'air normal. Tu es toujours le capitaine…_ Ses résolutions ne firent rien pour changer son humeur, laquelle était assez désastreuse. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ces quelques secondes, tenant Spock dans ses bras, quand il pensait que le vulcain était sérieusement blessé. A ce moment-là, rien d'autre dans le reste de la galaxie n'avait eu d'importance. _C'est… de l'amour…_ Ses pensées s'enchaînaient lentement. _Je l'aime. C'est la vérité, et je suis coincé avec ce fait. Je l'aime, avec tout ce que l'amour inclus et implique. Je l'aime, et je dois faire quelque chose à ce sujet… mais quoi ? _Il fixa sombrement l'écran et essaya de penser aux actions possibles. Essayer d'ignorer Spock ? Impossible ce quart de travail l'avait prouvé. Oublier tout cela ? Egalement impossible, et dangereux à tenter. Trouver une gentille femme dans l'équipage bien disposée à son égard et coucher avec elle jusqu'à l'épuisement ? Il avait essayé ça les deux dernières nuits, et ça n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné. Se résigner ? Le transférer ? Prendre la fuite ? Il ne pouvait supporter de penser à cela. Allez voir McCoy et lui demander un traitement ? Il savait déjà ce que Bones pourrait dire : « Il n'y a pas de remède pour l'amour, Jim – excepté en avoir davantage. »

Non, la seule solution était d'aller voir Spock et de lui expliquer, de se confesser, de parvenir d'une certaine manière à lui faire comprendre le problème. Kirk ignorait comme faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas juste le rejoindre et dire : « Spock, je suis follement amoureux de vous, et je dois y faire quelque chose. Allons au lit. » _Bon sang, ça pourrait l'effrayer pour des années ! Il m'éviterait comme la peste, demanderait à être transféré, se cacherait dans les placards lorsqu'il me verrait approcher, ou se planquerait derrière un ordinateur…_

Une soudaine reconnaissance de ce comportement fit se dresser ses poils, remplissant son esprit avec l'image de Spock enterré sous la console, se cachant dans les entrailles de l'ordinateur, suffisamment secoué pour se brûler le pouce dans les câblages. _Il sait ! Oh, mon dieu, il sait ! Il se souvient de cette nuit-là, il sait ce que je ressens, ce que je veux, et il a peur de moi ! _Kirk résista à l'envie pressante de frapper son poing contre son front, et se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant. Bien sur, Spock avait agi nerveusement en sa présence, et bien sûr il s'était caché dans l'infirmerie durant des jours, et bien sûr il ne lui avait envoyé aucun message ou voulu communiquer, ou osé le voir en privé – bien sûr ! Bien sûr !

_Je __lui ai fait peur avec mes sentiments, avec mon… avec mon pouvoir de séduction… Il a dit lui-même, cette nuit-là : « Tu m'as séduit par les sentiments. » Oh, Spock… Et maintenant, que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas le perdre ! Je ne peux pas !_

Bien s'essayant autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'était pas capable de penser à une autre alternative qu'à aller directement à Spock et discuter de cela – et le plus tôt serait le mieux, avant que plus de mal ne soit fait, avant que l'un d'eux soit si distrait qu'ils ne puissent jamais plus travailler. Oui, bientôt. _Dès que ce quart de travail sera fini. Peu importe si je suis effrayé,_ il jeta un défi silencieux aux papillons qui volaient dans son estomac et attendaient dans l'ombre de ses propres doutes. _L'important c'est que je l'ai effrayé, et que je ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi. Peu importe ce que ça me coûte, je le lui dirai. Je lui expliquerai ce que je ressens, et que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nous en discuterons, trouverons un moyen d'y faire face. Ensemble nous pouvons nous en sortir. Ensemble… Oh, mon amour, je pense que nous pourrions faire face à n'importe quoi ensemble ! Même l'amour lui-même._

Cela décidé, il s'appuya contre son siège et se mit en tête de se concentrer sur son travail. C'était beaucoup plus facile maintenant qu'il s'était imposé de suivre un plan d'action et qu'il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

ooooo

Ca ne lui prit seulement que cinq minutes pour nettoyer et panser son pouce boursouflé, et après cela Spock ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il ne pouvait certainement retourner sur la passerelle, pas pendant que Kirk y serait. Il envisagea des excuses variées pour ne pas y retourner durant le reste de son quart, en sélectionna une plausible, la transmit à l'officier du personnel, et se rassit pour réfléchir. C'était plus facile ici, seul et entouré par les ornements vulcains, pour se retirer lui-même, se recentrer, s'étudier comme s'il était un étranger observant à distance, et remettre les faits dans un ordre précis.

_Fait : Le sujet a perdu le contrôle et est incapable de le regagner._

_Fait : Durant cet état, le sujet a commis une faute grave envers quelqu'un, et montre une nette tendance à la répéter._

_Fait : La victime du crime montre de nettes troubles et des signes d'animosité en présence du sujet, en dépit d'avoir fait preuve d'une inhabituelle clémence en ne signalant pas la faute… probablement en souvenir de leur amitié…_

C'était douloureux. Spock ferma les yeux et gémit doucement en songeant à cette perte. Il était maintenant certain que cette miséricorde silencieuse était certainement la dernière chose que lui offrirait jamais l'amitié de Kirk – qui était la seule chose qu'il chérissait autant que son héritage vulcain. En y manquant, il avait perdu l'autre. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec des efforts, un nouvel entraînement et un traitement, il pourrait corriger ce défaut de base et redevenir un vulcain – mais il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il regagne l'autre chose, jamais. _Il ne me fera plus jamais confiance._ Personne ne le pourrait, personne dans toute la galaxie, pas après une si horrible trahison. _Jim, je suis désolé ! _Non, pas même un humain pourrait accepter une chose aussi inutile que des excuses pour un tel crime. _Perdu… Mais laisse-le s'en aller._

Il resta assis durant un long moment, fixant les flammes du brûleur sans les voir, répétant « Les regrets ne remplissent aucune fonction utile » encore et encore, jusqu'à que la souffrance soit remplacée par une douleur plus faible et gérable. Il ne restait plus rien à faire pour l'heure si ce n'était quitter cet endroit et cette dangereuse situation, et le plus tôt il pourrait partir le mieux cela serait. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à son terminal, entra le code nécessaire et attendit que le formulaire imprimé arrive, puis il le prit et le lut rapidement, et remplit les blancs.

ooooo

A la fin du quart de travail, Kirk quitta la passerelle et se hâta de descendre vers sa cabine, espérant au plus haut point qu'il n'y avait pas trop de paperasse qui l'attendait ainsi il pourrait en avoir fini rapidement et aller parler à Spock. D'abord, il fût soulagé de ne voir qu'un seul document. Puis il le lut, et il sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. _J'ai attendu trop longtemps, _pensa-t-il, hébété, relisant les mots simples et directs. _J'aurais dû lui parler plus tôt, aller le voir à l'infirmerie… Si seulement j'avais décidé du chemin à suivre plus tôt, si je n'avais pas été un tel lâche… _Il enfonça le bouton de l'intercom et envoya un message laconique : « Mr. Spock, rapport dans mes quartiers immédiatement. »

Après quelques minutes, ou pour ainsi dire, une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit et Spock entra. Il bougeait comme un pantin, et son visage pouvait avoir été taillé dans du granite. _Problèmes_, comprit Kirk. _Cela va être dur. Une attaque frontale est la meilleure solution. _Il ramassa le document et le tendit au vulcain. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Raisons personnelles. » Rapide, froid, n'offrant aucune ouverture.

« Bien sûr. » Kirk poussa un bouton sur son bureau qui verrouilla la porte et afficha un discret signal « ne pas déranger ». « Laissons tomber les politesses d'usage, Spock ; la situation est trop sérieuse pour cela. Vous voulez ce transfert à cause de ce qui s'est produit… il y a quatre jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En partie, » admit Spock entre ses lèvres serrées.

« En partie ? » Kirk était déconcerté. _Effrayé… Mais il est aussi en colère ? Me blâme-t-il pour cela ?_ « Très bien, Spock ; qu'en est-il du reste ? »

Spock resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, examinant et rejetant la possibilité de continuer à fuir, puis se força à entreprendre la tâche étonnamment difficile de choisir les bons mots. « Capitaine, j'apprécie le fait que vous n'ayez pas fait un rapport sur mon comportement inexcusable après le crash de la navette. Cependant, agresser un de ses collègues officier est un crime grave, et- »

_Maintenant ! Dis-le-lui maintenant ! _« Ce… n'était pas… une agression, » avoua Kirk entre ses dents serrées.

Les sourcils de Spock montèrent jusqu'à sa frange. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ce n'était pas… » _Dis-lui tout, bon sang !_ « J'ai d'abord était réticent mais… après un moment, je… » _Dis-le !_ « J'ai apprécié. »

« Impossible… » chuchota presque Spock, son esprit tourbillonnant et faisant ressurgir les souvenirs. _Toute cette lutte, ces cris – Mais il croit – Comment… ? La capacité humaine de se mentir à lui-même, de refuser l'insupportable réalité – et sa tendance à se blâmer lui-même pour tout ce qui arrive à son équipage… en particulier à ses amis… je l'ai contraint à une réaction psychonévrotique. Je dois partir avant que je ne le rende fou._

« Non, c'est vrai. » Kirk se leva et marcha devant la fenêtre d'observation. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est quelque chose que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé faire mais c'est arrivé. Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai gardé cela pour moi durant ces derniers jours ? J'y réfléchissais, essayant de comprendre… » Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un pas et se tourna pour regarder le vulcain droit dans les yeux. « Spock, c'est dur à dire pour moi, et je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de l'entendre. Je sais que vous haïssez les scènes sentimentales et leurs implications mais – bon sang ! – nous sommes coincés dans cette situation et nous devons y faire face. Je… » Il prit une profonde inspiration et redressa ses épaules. « Je vous aime, et je ne peux pas prétendre que ce n'est pas le cas. Cet… incident à seulement permis de le ramener à la surface. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais faire ça mais je peux et je le dois. »

_Pire ! P__ire ! Pire que tout ce que j'avais craint ! _Spock serra ses mains pâles derrière son dos. _Maintenant il falsifie sa mémoire pour correspondre… Je dois fuir ! _« Je comprends parfaitement, Capitaine. C'est précisément pourquoi je dois partir. »

« Quoi ? » Kirk vacilla comme s'il avait été frappé. « Partir ? Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration et recommença. « Spock, je sais que vous désapprouvez les émotions, que vous les considérez comme un obstacle face à la clarté de l'esprit mais sûrement… après tout ce que vous avez vu, vous devez sûrement savoir qu'au moins quelques émotions ont une certaine valeur. Vous ne pouvez pas si mal considérer l'amour que vous choisiriez de le fuir… de me fuir… » _Ou le pourriez vous ?_ « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Capitaine. » _Contrôle ! Contrôle !_ « N'importe quelle émotion, lorsqu'on l'exprime pleinement, est dangereuse. Nous avons déjà eu une ample preuve de cela. Après… » _Contrôle !_ « … ce que je vous ai fait… »

« Je ne pense pas que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous m'avez fait ! » _Non ! Non ! Ne te mets pas en colère !_ « Vous… vous avez brisé quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas réparer, pas plus que je ne le peux. »

Spock ne dit rien mais il pâlit.

« Il va falloir que je m'explique… » Kirk se détourna et se remit à faire les cent pas. _Comment McCoy a présenté ça ?_ « Ecoutez, nous avons tous des idéals auxquels nous essayons de correspondre, des choses que nous essayons d'être, des rôles que nous essayons de remplir. Pour vous, c'est l'image d'un vulcain idéal, et pour moi c'est… 'Jim, le Héros Galactique !' C'est une représentation de jeunesse d'un capitaine de vaisseau idéal. Je ne peux parler à votre place, bien sûr, mais pour moi… Eh bien, je pense que j'ai choisi une image irréaliste : trop fière, trop indépendante, trop insensible, trop… trop intouchable. »

Sans être remarqué, Spock serra très fermement ses paupières. Puis il se reprit et se força à rouvrir les yeux.

« J'ai essayé de me fondre dans ce moule, » continua Kirk. « Essayé très assidûment. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi – c'est une longue histoire – mais correspondre à cette image était la chose la plus importante au monde pour moi. Je… Je pense que j'aurais préféré mourir qu'échouer. Je devais être ça. Et- »

« Oui, » coupa Spock, certain de savoir où cela menait. « Et j'ai brisé cela. » _Manque de tact ! J'aurais pu trouver des mots plus pondérés…_

« C'est exact, » murmura Kirk, se penchant vers la fenêtre d'observation. « Vous l'avez brisé. Et comme vous l'avez brisé ! Vous m'avez fait voir… quelque chose en moi qui… ne faisait pas partie de ce chemin. Sans passer par des étapes, non plus. Tout d'un coup. Et ça fait mal… » _Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_ « Bon dieu, vous réalisez que vous avez fait de moi la – La Fille dans un classique fantasme du viol par une homme humain ? J'ai d'abord commencé par combattre cela, et j'ai fini par en profiter. Tout droit sorti d'un livre ! Comment faire plus ringard ? » Il laissa échapper un rire peu convaincant.

Spock mordit lentement l'intérieur de sa joue, horriblement certain que s'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur une douleur physique, il pourrait complètement perdre le contrôle et tomber là, sur le sol.

« C'est vrai, vous avez fait ça. » La voix de Kirk était à nouveau sérieuse. « Vous m'avez fait voir quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir – mais c'est là, et c'est moi, et je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne l'ai pas vu. Maintenant je dois y faire face, et je ne peux pas faire ça seul. Idéals ou pas, j'ai… besoin d'aimer quelqu'un. Et c'est vous. »

« Non. » _Démence ! Ne savez-vous donc pas ce que je vous ferai ? Le seul moyen de prévenir une telle chose – Fuir, rapidement, avant que ça ne s'aggrave – _« Non. Je dois partir. »

« Spock, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser faire face à cela seul ! »

« C'est-le-seul-choix-logique. »

« Je ne peux pas y croire. » Kirk recula maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre le bureau. « Vous – vous voudriez vraiment – Oh merde ! Séduit et abandonné ! D'abord vous faîtes de moi La Fille dans un fantasme de viol cliché, et maintenant vous faîtes de moi La Fille dans une mauvaise romance classique ! Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant que vous ne m'ayez pas mis enceinte aussi ! »

Spock n'aurait pas pu dire quelque chose même si sa vie en dépendait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était que Kirk devenait fou juste devant ses yeux, et qu'il n'était pas loin de le devenir lui-même.

« Mon dieu, c'est parfait ! » Kirk pressa distraitement une main sur son front. « Chaque ligne ringarde du livre, et ça tombe sur moi ! Moi ! James T – pour – Tomcat (ndt : qui court après les filles) Kirk ! Je suis tombé dans le plus vieux piège du monde… Oh, personne n'aurait pu faire ça si ce n'est vous, Spock ! Je vous ai laissé faire, je suis resté immobile et je vous ai laissé avoir ce que vous vouliez, j'en ai même profité – tout ça parce que vous m'avez dit que vous – vous vouliez que je vous aime, et j'y ai crû ! »

« Je-Suis-Un-Vulcain. » _Je perds la tête ! Des hallucinations… ses yeux… trop brillant pour être réel…_

« Vous êtes un vulcain, » répéta Kirk avec raideur. « Vous êtes plus que cela. Je vois… deux choses… que je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous soyez. »

« Deux… » _Un dangereux dément, mais quoi d'autre ?_

« Un lâche et un menteur, » répondit Kirk. Ses yeux étaient énormes, et définitivement brillant. « Un lâche parce que vous fuyez loin de ce que vous avez fait, et un menteur parce que vous avez dit que vous m'aimiez – et que vous ignorez ce que ce mot veut dire. »

_Non ! Non ! _voulait lui crier Spock. _Je sais très bien ce que c'est ! C'est de la démence, et nous avons tous les deux été atteints, et cela va me pousser à faire quelque chose d'horrible d'une minute à l'autre – _Et puis il vit ces éclats brillants impossibles dans les yeux de Kirk se rassembler et déborder, et couler sur ses joues, clair et brillant comme du diamant liquide. _Des larmes. Des larmes ? Lui ?_

« Si vous pouvez mentir pour ça, » continua Kirk, inconscient de l'humidité grandissante sur son visage, « à propos de quoi d'autre avez-vous menti ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre pour me tromper ? » Il fixait Spock comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. « Je pensais que je vous connaissais. Que sais-je réellement ? »

Spock ne pouvait pas répondre ; quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus dans sa gorge. _Laissez-moi m'échapper,_ était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. _Laissez-moi sortir. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir !_

Kirk commença à dire quelque chose de plus mais cela sortit comme un son faible, déchiré, inarticulé. Il se tourna brusquement, attrapa un stylo sur son bureau et griffonna ses initiales sur le document de transfert. Puis il prit le papier et le tendit aveuglement vers Spock. « Là, » dit-il. « Partez ! »

Trop stupéfait pour penser, Spock prit le document et se tourna vers la porte. Ses jambes bougèrent comme si elles étaient gelées. Derrière lui, il entendit des pas pressés passer devant les fenêtres d'observation divisées, le faible craquement d'un poids sur un lit, et encore une fois le son faible de quelque chose qui se déchirait.

Puis la porte se referma derrière lui, et il était dans le couloir avec des papiers de transfert signés dans sa main et aucune idée sur ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. _Procédure… de transfert… _pensa-t-il lentement. _Signature… Examen médical. Infirmerie… Non, pas McCoy !_ L'idée de faire face à McCoy dans ces conditions le fit tressaillir. Le médecin demanderait une explication, le regarderait fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose, et son « intuition » ferait le reste. Mais un examen de pré-transfert devait être réalisé par l'Officier Médical en Chef, et il n'y avait aucun moyen légal de passer à côté de cela. Puis il se souvint, c'était le second quart de travail ; McCoy serait hors de l'infirmerie pour souper. _Je peux laisser le papier, _songea Spock, _Revenir plus tard lorsque j'aurais eu le temps de regagner suffisamment mon contrôle… et élaborer une explication acceptable… _Cela décidé, il s'enveloppa d'un semblant de contrôle comme s'il s'était vêtu d'un manteau en lambeaux, entra dans le turbolift, et descendit vers l'infirmerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, personne dans la salle d'examens, pas un son sauf l'habituel bruit doux des machines en fonction. Sûrement parce que presque tout le monde était parti souper. Il y aurait une infirmière en service dans l'une des salles, songea Spock, mais ça ne poserait aucun problème. Il pensa à laisser le document dans la salle d'examens, puis se demanda combien de personnes risqueraient d'en prendre connaissance avec que le médecin ne le voit, et décida de le laisser sur le bureau de McCoy. Comme un voleur avec des objectifs contraire à ses habitudes, il se faufila par la porte du bureau.

Et McCoy était assis là, lisant quelques enregistrements et grignotant un sandwich.

Spock sursauta, rattrapa maladroitement le document, le lâcha presque, se reprit, essaya de paraître parfaitement normal, et réalisa avec un gémissement intérieur de consternation que ces perçants yeux bleus n'avaient rien manqué.

« Eh bien, Spock, » dit McCoy, mettant les restes de son sandwich de côté, « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous avez un ennui ? »

Spock combattit l'impulsion sauvage de rire. Il tendit le document à bout de bras. « Un examen médical est requis, » déclara-t-il.

McCoy leva un sourcil expressif, prit le document et le lut. Il sembla prendre un temps anormalement long pour étudier les initiales du bas. Bientôt il leva le regard, portant une expression que Spock n'avait jamais vu avant et qu'il ne pouvait pas analyser. Le regard illisible resta sur lui durant de longues minutes de silence, augmentant l'inconfort profond de Spock.

« Espèce de fils de pute. » La voix de McCoy était aussi froide que les glaces polaires. « Vous allez réellement le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Spock était trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose que cligner des yeux.

« Je pensais que vous aviez appris quelque chose après tout ce temps ; j'espérais que vous aviez finalement grandi, mais oh non – vous n'apprendrez pas ce que vous ne voulez pas apprendre. Si les faits ne correspondent pas à vos théories, ignorez-les ! Et vous vous dîtes logique ? Mon œil que vous l'êtes ! »

« Je-je ne vois aucune raison de rester ici et d'être inutilement insulté- »

« Conneries ! Vous méritez chaque grossièreté de la galaxie pour ça ! Essayez 'déserteur' par exemple : Jim est en difficulté et à besoin de votre aide mais parce qu'il y a la menace d'une implication émotionnelle – oh une grossièreté ! Une grossièreté ! Une implication émotionnelle – vous vous défilez avec une requête de transfert et vous enfuyez. Oh, je suis certain que vous pouvez me donner beaucoup d'excuses ingénieuses paraissant logiques mais appeler ça autrement ne change pas les faits. Vous continuez à le fuir ! »

_Comme a-t-il- Il doit avoir parlé à Jim. Il n'a pas vu- _« Vous ne comprenez pas la situation. Il est impératif- »

« Mon œil que je ne comprends pas ! Ecoutez. Voyez par vous-même. » McCoy tendit le document et pointa les initiales griffonnés à la fin. « L'avez-vous déjà vu écrire comme ça avant ? Regardez ce griffonnage frénétique ! Un enfant pourrait voir ce qui ne va pas ! Pourquoi ne le pouvez-vous pas ? »

« Le Capitaine… est malade. »

« Donc c'est votre opinion que vous vous faîtes de son état de santé, n'est-ce pas ? » McCoy ricana. « Oh, bien sûr ! Pour vous, n'importe quelle émotion est une maladie mentale ! »

Spock frissonna. « Oui, » admit-il, sentant son contrôle déjà mis à rude épreuve ployer sous cet assaut. « Oui, et dangereusement contagieuse. »

« Très bien. » Le sourire soudain de McCoy ressemblait étrangement à un grognement. « C'est ce dont j'ai toujours eu peur. Eh bien, tant pis ! Considérez cela comme un risque professionnel, Monsieur Le Charlatan. Le fait est que le seul remède à un chagrin d'amour est d'être aimé en retour, donc vous allez faire demi-tour et retourner voir Jim, et lui donner ce dont vous savez foutument bien qu'il a besoin ! »

« Etes-vous fou vous aussi ? » dit Spock d'un ton brusque. « Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui arrivera si je fais ça ? »

« Je peux faire quelques hypothèses. »

« Voulez-vous que je le viole à nouveau ? » _Que suis-je en train de dire ?_

« Ce n'était pas un viol la première fois, » répondit McCoy un ton plus haut.

Spock devint plus pâle que McCoy ne l'avait jamais vu. Durant un moment, il sembla prêt à s'évanouir. « Comment… pourriez-vous… le savoir ? » demanda-t-il, très doucement.

McCoy ne battit pas un cil. « Je ne dormais pas, » dit-il.

« Non…, » murmura Spock, le fixant dans l'horreur absolue. « Vous avez… vu ? Vous avez entendu ? »

« Tout, du début à la fin, » confirma McCoy. « Je ne vous ai pas arrêté parce que je craignais de vous blesser gravement. Je suis resté tranquille après ça, pour ne pas blesser les sentiments de Jim – et les vôtres. Mais, bon dieu, je ne protègerai pas votre arrogance ou votre damnée pieuse cruauté ! Vous l'avez séduit, Spock – une des plus habiles séductions que je n'avais jamais vu – et si vous le fuyez maintenant, vous lui ferez plus de mal que vous ne pouvez le réaliser ; vous ne lui laisserez rien. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça, bon sang ! Retournez-y et finissez ce que vous avez commencé ! »

« Non, » insista Spock, fixant le sol comme pour être certain qu'il était toujours là. Dans son esprit s'étalait une vision d'un vaisseau subissant des tirs de phaser, ses boucliers s'affaiblissant, se rendant… « Je ne peux pas… Je suis un vulcain ! »

« Plus maintenant, vous ne l'êtes plus ! »

« Quoi ! » Spock releva brusquement la tête et fixa McCoy, ses yeux s'écarquillant. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire que vous avez envoyé votre 'vulcanité' au diable et qu'elle a disparu, il y a quatre jours. Ne vous ai-je pas dit durant des années que votre côté humain pourrait se libérer un jour ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il a fait, et vous ne pouvez pas à nouveau l'enfermer. Vous êtes coincé avec lui, Spock. Vous allez avoir à y faire face, maintenant et pour toujours, et vous feriez mieux de commencer rapidement. »

« Non ! » Spock était totalement tendu, comme s'il essayait de résister à une rafale. Une sombre et horrible colère bouillait sous son contrôle réduit en lambeaux, une rage contre ce petit tourmenteur humain qui osait en savoir autant. Ses mains démangeaient avec l'envie de s'étendre, de s'enrouler autour de cette dangereuse gorge et de la presser jusqu'à ce que la lumière dans ces terribles yeux bleus disparaisse. Il savait exactement ce qu'il ressentirait… n'avait-il pas déjà essayé une fois auparavant ? Le pouls dans ces artères vulnérables battant lentement mais avec force, la trachée flexible cédant, les brillants yeux bleus si terriblement pénétrant et ne montrant aucune peur sauf au dernier terrible regard… _« Que ressentes-vous, Spock ?... Avez-vous déjà ressenti cela avant ? »_ « Non ! Je vais maîtriser cela. Je suis vulcain. Je suis vulcain ! »

« Ha ! Et c'est _moi_ que vous appelez sorcier ! » McCoy riait presque. « Vous agitez cette phrase comme un pauvre sauvage superstitieux agite une amulette magique pour conjurer les démons. Ca ne fonctionne pas, Spock. Vous ne pouvez pas exorciser votre humanité ! Elle est en vous pour la vie, et vous pouvez tout aussi bien cesser de l'appeler démon. »

_Mais c'est ce qu'elle est ! Pour moi, ça l'est, pauvre fou !_ « Je… suis… vulcain… » _Et je m'accroche aux dernières bribes de ma santé mentale !_

« Et vous êtes aussi un poseur aveugle et sectaire, » grogna McCoy. « Oh oui ; les vulcains toujours et avant tout – les vulcains ont raison ou tort – dans chaque petit détail, et ne jamais penser à adopter une idée si elle vient de n'importe qui d'autre. Les vulcains au-dessus de tout ! Rien d'autre ne mérite d'être pris en considération ! Jim était prêt à abandonner cette image impossible à atteindre pour vous mais vous ne ferez pas ça pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Non, vous préférez retourner en rampant sur Vulcain et passer le reste de votre vie à essayer de prouver que vous êtes aussi bon que les pur-sang ! »

Spock pouvait seulement haleter de douleur tandis que le tir atteignait son but.

« Donc la deuxième fois sera la bonne, hein, Spock ? Vous serez Mr. Super-Vulcain même si ça vous détruit – et Jim, et tout le reste. Je crois que vous détruiriez ce navire et tous ceux qui se trouvent à bord si cela pouvait prouver au reste des vulcains qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'humain en vous ! Est-ce ça 'se réjouir de la diversité', Mr. le parfait hypocrite ? »

« Stop ! » cria Spock. « Taisez-vous ! »

« Oui, je vais me taire. » La voix de McCoy redescendit au niveau d'un murmure. « Mais si c'est la malédiction qu'un humain peut jeter sur un vulcain, alors que Dieu vous maudisse pour lâcheté, Spock ; vous rejetez quelque chose d'infiniment précieux pour préserver une image sans valeur. »

_Lâche ! Lâche ! Tout le monde peut le voir !_ Spock se détourna se précipita vers la porte, fuyant l'infirmerie, traversant le couloir et disparut.

McCoy fixa l'endroit où il se trouvait un long moment, puis baissa les yeux sur le formulaire de transfert oublié. « Espèce de salaud, » murmura-t-il. « Espèce de salaud vicieux et inflexible… » Puis il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains.

ooooo

Spock resta haletant jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne sa propre cabine, et même alors les étourdissements et les nausées ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se rue dans l'aire de repos et ne se laisse tomber devant le brûleur. Son esprit continuait à tourbillonner, et il était exceptionnellement difficile pour lui de former un enchaînement de pensées cohérentes. _Je ne peux pas… penser._ Il frissonna de manière incontrôlable. _Contrôle… brisé… et cette fois je suis totalement conscient ! _ Il trembla encore, et se demanda distraitement pourquoi la pièce était si froide. Un coup d'œil au thermomètre lui indiqua que la température physique de la pièce était la même que d'habitude. Néanmoins, une impression de froideur suintait des murs, les dagues ornementales brillant comme de la glace, et même le brûleur semblait égoïstement retenir sa chaleur.

« Les hallucinations… reviennent… » murmura Spock, trop engourdi pour être alarmé. Un fragment de poésie humaine traversa son esprit.

_« __De ce que je connais de la Haine, je pourrais dire que, pour détruire, la glace Est aussi efficace, Et pourrait suffire. »_

Et de façon surprenante, cela avait vraiment du sens. Oui, c'était parfaitement logique que sa propre cabine devait le haïr ; il était un intrus à présent, un étranger, importun, pour cet endroit qui était vulcain, et il n'était plus un vulcain désormais. _Trop tard pour retourner à la maison…_ Il soupira, résigné. _Je suis déjà désespérément aliéné._

Il se leva et marcha sans but dans la cabine, se demandant vers quel endroit de la galaxie il pourrait partir. Il ne pouvait certainement pas rester ici. Mais où était la demeure d'un métis ? _Pas l'infirmerie ! Pas avec ces yeux bleus de faucon prêt à bondir sur moi ! Ne pas retourner là-bas, non._ Il songea à descendre à la piscine, nager jusqu'au fond et attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie – mais il y avait un long chemin à parcourir, et dans sa condition irrationnelle actuelle il pouvait très bien se perdre. Peut-être devrait-il trouver un autre fou et lui demander des conseils. Cela était aussi sensé que n'importe quoi d'autre. De plus, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de compagnie. _« Les âmes en détresse aiment la compagnie. » L'Union Fait la Force. Nous les fous devons rester ensemble… _Il savait même où il pourrait trouver un autre fou, un qui pourrait lui parler, lui dire où il devait aller… _Il me dira Où Dégager… Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je veux le revoir. De plus, je lui dois au moins une explication. « Je suis désolé, Jim, je ne veux pas vous blesser, mais je dois partir par ce que je suis totalement dément et un Danger pour la Sécurité Publique… » Peut-être qu'il me brisera la nuque. Ca pourrait clairement résoudre le problème…_

Il se leva et se dirigea péniblement vers la porte, sortit et avança dans le couloir sans regarder en arrière. Il ne pouvait toujours pas penser mais ses pieds connaissaient le chemin.


	6. Chapter 6

La porte de la cabine de Kirk refusait de s'ouvrir. Agacé, Spock lui donna un coup. Quelque chose fit un bruit éraillé, et la porte s'ouvrit d'un peu moins de deux centimètres. _Cassé_, décida-t-il, glissant ses doigts dans la fente et ouvrant totalement la porte réticente. Elle ne se referma pas non plus derrière lui. _C'est impoli de laisser les portes entrouvertes comme cela_, pensa-t-il, la fermant à nouveau. Il lui traversa l'esprit qu'il aurait peut-être dû appuyer sur la sonnette de la porte d'abord. Eh bien, c'était trop tard maintenant.

Le bureau était vide et les lumières baissées. Spock se demanda vaguement où Kirk pouvait être parti, et quand il reviendrait. _J'attendrai_, décida-t-il, cherchant une chaise. La seule qu'il pouvait voir était derrière le bureau et il ne voulait pas aller près de ce bureau pour l'instant. Il y aurait probablement une chaise dans le salon. Il traversa le bureau et passa devant la fenêtre d'observation – et puis s'arrêta brusquement.

Le lit était occupé. Kirk était allongé là, respirant dans le rythme lent du sommeil, son avant bras pressé contre ses yeux. Il y avait des traces s'effaçant d'humidité sur son visage. _Il doit avoir pleuré dans son sommeil_, réalisa Spock. _Combien de temps ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Et je n'avais jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant…_ Il savait que les larmes étaient un symptôme d'une grande douleur intérieure. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à imaginer l'étendue de cette douleur – mais c'était terrible de penser à Kirk souffrant à ce point. Spock avança sans faire de bruit jusqu'au lit et s'assit très prudemment à côté de l'homme endormit, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour mettre fin à cette insupportable douleur. _S'il vous plaît, ne souffrez pas, _ pria-t-il en silence. _Votre douleur me blesse. Je… me préoccupe de ce que vous ressentez… Je me préoccupe de vous… Je… _Il comprit soudain que c'était exactement ce que Kirk avait attendu, si terriblement, de savoir. _Oui, Jim… oui… _A présent Spock savait ce dont il avait besoin ; maintenant il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il enserra l'épaule de Kirk et le secoua gentiment.

« Jim, réveillez-vous, » murmura-t-il. « S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. »

Kirk tressaillit sous sa main et s'agita, éloignant son bras de son visage et levant le regard. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. « Que voulez-vous ? » marmonna-t-il. « Revenu pour me frapper à nouveau ? »

« Non. » Spock comprit que Kirk ne faisait pas référence à une attaque physique. « Je suis revenu pour vous dire… pour vous dire… Jim, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que vous avez dit, ce n'est pas vrai. Je – J'admets que je suis un lâche mais pas un menteur. Ces choses que je… vous ai dites, il y a quatre jours… elles signifiaient quelque chose. C'était la vérité. »

Kirk le regarda d'un air morne mais ne dit rien.

« C'était vrai alors, et c'est vrai à présent, » insista Spock, ayant désespérément besoin que Kirk comprenne. « J'ai… ces sentiments pour vous… Plus précisément, ils me hantent. Je ne peux pas les fuir ! Ils me rendent fou, et je ne suis désormais plus un vulcain, et j'ai honte et je suis perdu et- » Il s'arrêta, haletant, et força sa voix à revenir sous son contrôle. « Jim, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Kirk continua à le regarder, ces grands yeux noisette expressifs s'éclairant avec de l'espoir, ayant du mal à y croire, combattant la suspicion, la peur et une terrible douleur. « Prouvez-le, » chuchota-t-il.

« Une preuve… ? » murmura Spock, l'idée le rendant perplexe. « Une preuve ? » _N'est-ce pas évident ? Ne pouvez pas voir que je ne suis pas moi-même ? Ne pouvez pas voir cette tempête dans mon esprit ? ...dans l'esprit… peut-être que je peux vous montrer… ça ne vous fera pas de mal… vous êtes déjà aussi fou que moi… _Levant une main, les doigts écartés, s'approchant de la tête de Kirk mais ne le touchant pas, offrant simplement une preuve.

Kirk réfléchit durant un moment, songea aux dangers, les écarta d'une pensée, puis prit une profonde inspiration et pressa cette main tendue contre sa tête.

Spock ferma les yeux et se remémora ce matin-là, cette désastreuse expérience sur la passerelle, la conscience constante de la présence de Kirk du premier instant qui l'avait progressivement mené de la distraction à l'obsession, l'incapacité de travailler et même de penser clairement, les souvenirs intrusifs et spontanés, les visions lubriques crées par les dérives incontrôlées de son esprit, les machines de la passerelle murmurant de la poésie grivoise… _Quand fût la dernière fois où vous avez entendu la console réciter le « Cantique des Cantiques ? » Hallucinations, délire, perte totale de contrôle… Oh Jim, ne pouvez-vous pas voir que je suis fou ?_

En réponse, étonnamment, Kirk rit. _Oh oui, une belle folie ! Ah, Spock… _Il s'empara du pouce boursouflé de Spock et l'embrassa.

« Je vous en prie ! Je vous en prie ! » cria Spock, essayant faiblement de s'écarter de ce contact attrayant. « Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre ? Je suis dangereusement aliéné ! Si je reste ici je- Les rêves ! Les rêves continuent ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Je le ferai encore ! Encore ! »

Kirk leva le bras et attira le vulcain dans ses bras. « Spock, » murmura-t-il doucement dans une oreille frémissante, « ne réalisez-vous pas que j'ai aussi rêvé ? »

« Jim… » Spock gémit alors qu'il sentait cette douce révélation l'envelopper comme de vastes eaux se refermant sur lui. « Oh, j'abandonne ! »

Totalement perdu, s'y résignant, Spock cacha son visage dans le cou de Kirk et se cala davantage dans l'étreinte de ses grands bras chauds, se jetant à corps perdu au cœur du pays de ses rêves. C'était aussi agréable qu'il s'en souvenait, et à présent ce n'était plus rendu vague par le sommeil ou la semi-conscience. C'était comme sombrer dans une mer de lumière. Il ne s'inquiéta plus de la folie, de l'horreur, des grands interdits. Il oublia ce qui concernait l'attitude vulcaine, dériva loin de toute pensée, laissa ce sentiment exquis inonder ses sens et remplir son esprit. Il pouvait s'entendre haleter comme s'il venait de faire un sprint de dix kilomètres.

« Chut, » Kirk soupira, glissant ses mains de haut en bas le long du dos dont il se souvenait si bien, se prélassant dans l'incroyable sensation de ce contact entièrement consenti, la douce chaleur et la solidité de ce long corps dur pressé contre lui, si proche. L'enchevêtrement glacé de ses propres doutes, de la peur, de la confusion et de la douleur s'était complètement évaporé ; tout cela avait ruisselé hors de son esprit comme de l'eau, comme un ruisseau au printemps, et le soulagement à lui seul suffisait pour lui redonner son énergie. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait rester là pour toujours, à ne rien faire de plus que garder ce contact, le tenant, restant aux côtés de son ami. _Amant_, se corrigea-t-il. _Plus qu'un ami à présent, et ce sera plus que cela. Accepte-le._ « Oui… oui. »

En silence, à l'exception du murmure de leur souffle et les bruits étouffé des mains sur les vêtements, le temps passa et passa. Ils restèrent immobiles, entièrement relaxés, goûtant paisiblement les délices de cette sensation, flottant dans une brume lumineuse au bord du sommeil. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement si ce n'était celui léger et lent de Spock frottant paresseusement sa joue contre son cou, comme un chat, et le mouvement constant et rythmique des mains de Kirk se déplaçant dans le dos du vulcain. Ils savaient, sans en douter ou s'en préoccuper, que cette chaleur finirait par s'accroître pour devenir brûlante, que la douce lumière deviendrait une explosion de lumière vive, mais il n'y avait aucun besoin de se presser pour atteindre ce point ; il y avait suffisamment de temps pour laisser les choses se produire en leur temps. _« Nous avons bien assez de temps… »_ pensa Kirk avec contentement, bercé par la sensation de la lente respiration du corps enveloppé en toute sécurité par ses bras.

Sous le mouvement régulier de ces mains, Spock s'étira, frémit et se mit lentement à ronronner. Les sensations brillantes et indescriptibles n'étaient offertes qu'à lui, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de se laisser emporter par elles. L'univers s'était réduit à ce fluide brûlant en lui et à cette chaleur palpable à l'extérieur, comportant un panel subtil de détails. La différence entre ces doigts solides brossant contre les vêtements recouvrant son dos, et la joue lisse se frottant doucement contre la sienne, était merveilleuse. L'odeur de la fumée et la faible odeur du sel était exquise, la légère humidité de sa peau – l'héritage de son monde riche en eau…

Kirk se décala légèrement et l'embrassa, d'abord sur un œil fermé, puis sur l'autre, puis sur le côté de son visage, et enfin sur sa bouche. Durant un instant, Spock pensa qu'il pourrait s'évanouir sous l'effet d'une si douce pression ; il pouvait en sentir l'incroyable écho traversant l'entièreté de son corps et se réverbérant étrangement dans son aine. Il ne se demanda plus pourquoi les humains donnaient une telle signification à cet étrange geste ; maintenant, il comprenait. _Oh ! Oh, mes os fondent ! _Il pressa ses mains contre la tête de Kirk et le retint, désespéré à l'idée que le contact soit rompu. Sous sa poitrine, il sentit la vibration d'un rire silencieux. _Si avide ! _Il entendit les pensées de Kirk lui répondre. _Une telle frénésie pour un baiser ? Que ferez-vous si je…_ Les mains expertes glissèrent sous la tunique et caressèrent doucement sa peau nue. Il brisa le contact, haletant sous le choc alors que son corps s'arquait, s'étirant vers cet effleurement qui le parcourait.

Kirk rit à nouveau, de stupéfaction et de joie. Une innocente maladresse, il aurait pu s'y attendre, mais pas cette frénésie, cette délicate sensibilité. Le testant, il descendit une main plus bas et plaça doucement ses doigts contre les côtes de Spock, fasciné de le sentir haleter, frémir et se blottir plus proche. La même caresse reproduite avec l'autre main entraîna la même réponse comme une image dans un miroir. _Je pourrais le diriger comme un navire, _s'émerveilla Kirk. _Un contact peut le faire réagir…_ La tunique entrava l'avancée de ses mains. Très volontiers téméraire, il caressa le vulcain afin que s'arque sa poitrine, puis saisit la tunique bleue et la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, et le long de ses bras. Spock se figea, clignant des yeux en le regardant, perplexe. Kirk sourit et donna son explication sans un mot, laissant librement ses mains parcourir la chair nue. Spock comprit. Le ronronnement montant à nouveau de sa gorge tandis qu'il se laissait glisser aux côtés de Kirk et commençait à tâtonner impatiemment sur les attaches de sa tunique.

Les bottes suivirent, s'ajoutant à la pile désordonnée sur le sol. Kirk tendit la main vers la ceinture de Spock, puis s'arrêta et le regarda, lui demandant tacitement la permission d'agir. Spock trembla, se souvenant d'une précédente ceinture cassée, puis acquiesça une fois et ferma les yeux. Kirk se débarrassa du long pantalon et des sous-vêtements, et de la dernière chaussette oubliée, et attendit de voir si le vulcain lui rendrait la pareille, mais Spock resta simplement immobile, passif, attendant.

Kirk se dégagea du reste de ses vêtements et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant prudemment son front contre la tempe de Spock et laissant une main reposer légèrement sur son torse recouvert d'une douce fourrure. Spock trembla à nouveau, mais d'une manière différente. _Vous avez froid ? _se demanda Kirk, souhaitant que le thermostat ait pu se trouver à sa portée. _Non. Effrayé._ La réponse lui vint clairement. _Je pourrais vous blesser…_ La pensée fût un éclair plein d'images surprenantes ; Kirk se vit/se sentit lui-même, dans un angle étrange dans les souvenirs de Spock, gémissant et se tordant dans l'obscurité tirant sur le rouge. Il fût ébahi par cette image, puis il rit à voix haute. _Spock, ce n'était pas de la douleur ! N'aviez-vous pas- Oh, la blessure à votre tête ! Vous ne pouviez pas lier votre esprit au mien, vous ne n'avez pas su…_ Du fait de sa ferme assurance, il sentit l'appréhension de Spock se changer en confusion et en une légère trace d'inquiétude. _Je vais vous montrer,_ promit-il, laissant ses doigts glisser à travers le pelage lisse et noir qui recouvrait la poitrine et le ventre du vulcain. Spock soupira et se relaxa mais ne bougea pas. Assurances ou pas, il avait terriblement peur de blesser Kirk, et était déterminé à ne faire aucun mouvement – s'il pouvait y parvenir – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain des conséquences. _D'autre part,_ ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'embarras, _vous semblez avoir plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que moi…_

La dernière ombre de doute de Kirk disparut dans un éclat de rire ravi. _Vous être presque vierge,_ rit-il. _Et je pensais que je serais…_ Non, cette inquiétude avait disparu ; il n'était plus une quelconque victime. Le prochain tour lui appartenait entièrement. Il se redressa sur un coude, sourit chaudement à ces doux yeux bruns, puis se pencha et l'embrassa très lentement et profondément. Spock gémissait doucement et enserrait ses épaules avant qu'il n'ait terminé, et il lui fallut faire un effort pour s'écarter. En compensation, il caressa la joue du vulcain avec son nez et enroula sa langue autour du rebord interne de l'une des oreilles pointues. Spock haleta de surprise et de plaisir, et enfonça ses mains dans les draps. Kirk sourit à nouveau, observant sa réaction. Cette merveilleuse innocence et cette sensibilité étaient magnifiques. Ce corps long et élégant était comme un instrument bien accordé qui attendait d'être touché par le musicien, comme un tout nouveau monde à explorer. Spock ne lui avait-il pas dit ces mots, à son propos, seulement quatre jours plus tôt ? _Oui, je vais vous explorer,_ jura-t-il, _découvrir les merveilles cachées en vous…_ Ses mains descendirent lentement le long du corps arqué et tremblant du vulcain, enregistrant avec soin quels contacts le faisaient gémir et frémir, ou s'étirer et ronronner, ou s'arquer malgré lui d'une telle manière ou d'une autre. C'était terrifiant de songer à combien Spock avait confiance en lui pour le laisser apprendre de tels secrets ; et puis il réalisa que tout ceci pouvait aussi être de nouvelles découvertes pour le vulcain. Avait-il déjà été touché comme cela avant ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il déjà montré ce qu'il pouvait éprouver ? _Oh, je vous montrerai, _songea-t-il en donnant plus d'ampleur à sa promesse. _Je vous montrerai ce que peut-être le plaisir…_

Finalement, ses mains se perdirent dans la fourrure sombre de ses poils pubiens et s'immobilisèrent sur les organes génitaux masqués s'y trouvant. Intrigué, il observa de plus près leur disposition étrangère ; trois pétales protecteurs superposés et serrés comme un bouton de rose mais palpitant faiblement tandis qu'il les touchait. Spock gémit doucement au contact répété, ses mains s'ouvrant et se fermant sur les draps, son corps s'arquant lentement vers le haut. Ses paupières étaient fermement serrées, laissant échapper des larmes. Kirk continua à caresser et observer, fasciné, alors que les pétales se gorgeaient lentement de sang, devenaient vert pâle, gonflaient, et commençaient à s'écarter.

« C'est comme une fleur, » chuchota-t-il, émerveillé. « Une fleur s'ouvrant sous ma main… »

« Vous… ne… trouvez pas ça… répugnant ? » haleta Spock.

« Oh, non, non… » l'assura Kirk. « C'est fascinant ! Vert… »

_Vous attendiez-vous aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ?_ demanda Spock pris de vertiges, ses épaules s'enfonçant dans la literie. Il lui était devenu impossible de rester immobile ; cette taquinerie constante sur son aine avait réveillé ce picotement doux et insistant qui rampait à travers ses nerfs comme des langues de feu. Il devait bouger, faire quelque chose, répondre d'une certaine manière. Désespéré, il se souleva sur un coude et tendit aveuglément sa main vers Kirk, ayant besoin de le toucher. Sa main se referma sur l'épaule de Kirk et il s'arrêta là, intrigué par la peau veloutée et le jeu subtil des muscles y étant curieusement attachés. Etrangement apaisé par ces textures exotiques, il laissa sa main explorer davantage : vers les côtés le long de la clavicule, légèrement vers le petit creux où l'os finissait à la base de la gorge, lentement à travers la haute et vaste plaine de la poitrine musclées avec leurs rosaces d'or plates – fascinant de voir ces structures supposément rudimentaires se serrer si facilement sous le contact de ses doigts… Kirk s'arrêta là où il était, sa main effleurant en cercles automatiquement la fleur à moitié ouverte, laissant Spock mener, le laissant explorer à sa guise. Sa respiration devint plus profonde. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses orteils remuèrent. Encouragé, Spock s'aventura plus loin. Il toucha les larges arches de ses côtes, les courbes chaudes du ventre musclé, la merveilleuse sensibilité de la peau fine là où pulsaient les veines, une hanche étonnamment bien dessinée, la force des longs muscles de la cuisse, la contrastante douceur de l'intérieur des cuisses… Kirk restait immobile, comme paralysé par le toucher explorateur. Sa respiration se réduisit à de longs halètements entrecoupés. « Là, » murmura-t-il. « Doucement… ah, là… »

« Prudemment… oui… » l'assura Spock, déplaçant sa main avec soin sur la peu sensible, fasciné par les organes génitaux exposés de l'humain. Il n'avait jamais réellement étudié un homme nu auparavant, et il trouvait la disposition des organes vraiment incroyable. Si doux, ce seul membre dévoilé – curieusement sec, et si subtilement présenté – l'épaisse veine le traversant et la tête évasée perceptible uniquement lorsque la remarquable transformation avait lieu, la douce chair se serrant mystérieusement et se tendant en un colonne pâle aussi dure que du bois poli, la pointe empourprée aussi tendre et fine que du velours… Kirk gémit et se tendit sous son toucher, et Spock se demanda s'il devait se lier à lui à nouveau et découvrir exactement quelles sensations cela produisait – mais non, cela demanderait un certain contrôle, et Spock savait qu'il n'en possédait pas pour l'heure.

« Bon… oh, c'est bon… » haleta Kirk. « Attention… ou ça se finira trop tôt… mmmmm… »

_Trop tôt ?_ se demanda Spock. Ne connaissant pas de réponse à cela, il glissa ses doigts loin de la chair tendue de l'autre organe, vers cette mystérieuse structure pendante juste en-dessous. Il l'examina délicatement, sentant les deux boules cachées sous la peau fine, et Kirk frémit et haleta à chaque mouvement de ses doigts.

« Attention… doucement, Spock… ne les serrait pas trop fort, ou je ne pourrai plus vous être d'aucune utilité… »

« Ce sont… les testicules ? » La compréhension se fit jour en lui. « Ici ? Si exposés ? »

« Oui… vulnérables, » admit Kirk. « C'est pourquoi nous sommes si… anxieux… en ce qui les concerne. Mais où… où sont les vôtres ? »

Spock devint un peu plus vert. Timidement, il prit la main libre de Kirk et la guida prudemment vers le bas de son dos, plaçant ses doigts à cinq centimètres d'intervalle, de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ici ? » s'émerveilla Kirk. « Donc c'est pour ça que… la dernière fois… lorsque je vous ai pris dans mes bras… » Expérimentalement, il pressa son bras contre l'endroit caché. Spock haleta, s'arqua contre lui, puis se tortilla contre la chaude pression. Kirk secoua la tête de stupéfaction, puis se pencha vers lui et planta un baiser ferme directement dans le nombril du vulcain, piégeant le corps maigre entre la pression de sa bouche et son bras sous-lui.

Spock cria indistinctement, son corps se voutant et se courbant, rebondissant entre les deux points de contacts. Des nappes de feu l'électrifiant s'étendirent de son aine à sa taille, remplissant son ventre et se répandant dans ses cuisses. Ses mains, cherchant hasardeusement à s'accrocher à un point solide, se refermèrent sur le dos de Kirk et se plantèrent dans les muscles ondulants sous la peau. La seule pensée que son esprit bouillonnant pouvait former était l'étonnement au plaisir évident de Kirk enserré entre ses doigts le griffant. Puis l'autre main de Kirk descendit vers son ventre, ses doigts effleurant l'épaisse fourrure noire pubienne pour se réinstaller sur cette fleur pulsante et à moitié ouverte - et toutes pensées le quittèrent. _Les défenses contre la douleur… sont inutiles contre le plaisir_, rit-il.

« Là… là… je vais vous montrer… » répéta Kirk, caressant de manière régulière la chair tendre et changeante. Fasciné, il observa les trois pétales se rétracter pour révéler une surface vert clair brillante parsemée de points hypersensibles de vert plus foncé, deux vrilles sur les côtés gracieusement déroulées pour se tenir comme deux gardes d'honneurs sinueux et huilés aux côtés du membre central, levé, fier et luisant. « Comme une orchidée, » murmura Kirk, « ou un croisement entre… une orchidée et un grand anthurium vert… Oh, c'est magnifique ! A quoi servent ces deux choses ? » Il glissa ses doigts le long des vrilles frémissantes et humides.

Spock cria indistinctement et secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre. « Oh… oh… s'accrocher, » haleta-t-il. « Ils s'accrochent… pour stimuler… la femelle. Aaah… »

_Pas juste les femelles,_ pensa Kirk, la sueur perlant sur son front tandis qu'il se souvenait de ces vrilles vertes brûlantes se recourbant aveuglement et avidement contre son aine, attrapant son organe gonflé et le gardant serré contre une surface rugueuse et brûlante. _Oui, cela… _ Sa main se referma sur la grande colonne verte striée. Elle palpitait lourdement dans sa main, la surface moite laissant transpirer un liquide claire sur sa peau. Les petites vrilles vertes se recourbaient frénétiquement, attrapant sa main, et s'enroulaient comme du lierre passionné autour de ses doigts. Spock serra les dents et laissa échapper un gémissement haut et clair. Son corps tendu commença à se tordre lentement, ses bras tendus s'écartant, comme s'il était crucifié au lit. Kirk s'arrêta, reconnaissant le mouvement.

« Est-ce que je vous fais mal ? » Il sourit, relâchant sa prise.

« Non ! » cria Spock. « Non ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! S'il vous plaît- » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que le lien se faisait dans sa mémoire. « Ce n'était pas… du tout de la douleur. Jim… »

« Exact, » rit Kirk. « Maintenant, vous savez. »

« Oh oui… oui… » Spock se rallongea et laissa ses yeux se fermer. C'était bien, tout était très bien à présent, et si ce plaisir incroyable brûlait son système nerveux entier dans la seconde qui suivrait, ce serait très bien aussi. Son pouls faisait battre ce feu doux dans ses veines, remplissant son corps avec un réseau brillant de flammes de désir, et il entendait sa voix ronronner en rythme avec cette lente déferlante, et il n'avait aucun contrôle sur cela, et il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Kirk effaça la sueur sur ses yeux et glissa sa main fermée de haut en bas le long de l'impressionnant membre totalement tendu, observant les perles d'humidité qui se formaient sur les centaines de petites tâches vertes, comme de l'huile sur des émeraudes. Les vrilles se cramponnaient à sa main, priant presque pour passer à l'étape suivante. _Mais quelle est-elle ? _se demanda confusément Kirk. Il était furieusement excité, et c'était difficile de penser. Il devait faire quelque chose, en avait urgemment besoin, mais n'était pas certain de comment procéder. Cette fascinante physiologie alien l'avait momentanément dérouté. Les vrilles tiraient avec insistances sur ses doigts, lui rappelant la fois précédente, ce qu'elles avaient fait alors. Oui, ça valait la peine d'essayer encore une fois.

Presque avec réticence, il relâcha l'organe pulsant et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur des cuisses du vulcain, espérant qu'il les écarte. La réaction fut totalement inattendue ; Spock poussa un cri étranglé, saisit Kirk par les épaules et le tira violemment entre ses cuisses écartées, comme s'il était incapable de rester un seul instant avec cette fleur ouverte libérée de son contact. Kirk se tortilla pour se positionner, haletant d'excitation alors que ce besoin frénétique le contaminait. Il s'installa prudemment, faisant se correspondre leurs organes au centimètre près, gémissant alors que les vrilles l'enveloppaient avec empressement. Leur texture huilée, leur contact duveteux envoya un éclair fulgurant dans sa colonne vertébrale. S'étendant sur le corps se soulevant du vulcain, il commença à faire des va et vient avec son corps contre la surface humide et rugueuse du grand membre central. Spock se pressa contre lui, respirant comme un tigre ronronnant, ses mains ratissant le dos de Kirk. Ce rythme vigoureux les transporta comme les eaux brûlantes d'une rivière qui coulaient et coulaient…

_Mais qui… ne s'arrête pas… _Réalisa Kirk à travers cette brillante brume de frénésie. _Pas suffisamment… de contact… _Il était piégé, retenu par un fil d'insuffisance, trop violemment excité pour plus de précision. L'instinct ou une longue habitude demandait qu'il y en ait davantage. Il avait encore besoin de plus de contact, et plus intense que cela ; il avait besoin de plonger au sein de cette chaire passionnée, et il ne savait pas clairement comment le faire. Presque désespérément, il fit courir sa main de haut en bas le long du corps du vulcain se tordant, cherchant une réponse. Spock s'arqua contre lui, plein de désir et frénétique. Les mains de Kirk glissèrent automatiquement sous ses fesses, les attrapant et les serrant durement. Spock haleta âprement et devint rigide, son corps s'arquant comme un arc tendu, comme s'il n'osait plus bouger de peu que quelque chose lui échappe. Seulement ses mains se déplaçaient, griffant et tirant frénétiquement, priant silencieusement.

_Serait-ce ça ? _se demanda Kirk, une idée prenant forme. _Est-ce possible ? Est-ce ce que ça semble être ?_ De purs problèmes de mécaniques, des questions crues traversèrent son esprit. Ses doigts cherchaient, examinaient, pendant que Spock frémissait et sanglotait contre lui, le tenant serré. _Ici…_ Un endroit doux, abandonné, en retrait, plus loin qu'il ne s'y attendait et définitivement possible, s'ouvrant sous la fleur de chair verte, ce chemin menant directement en dessous, jusqu'à la racines des nerfs. Il explora, testant, s'assurant. Spock enfonça frénétiquement ses doigts dans ses hanches et tressaillait à chaque contact. Kirk se demanda s'il lui faisait mal et s'arrêta, essayant de penser à son propre besoin vorace passé, cherchant une solution. Spock répondit à la question muette pour lui, posant une main sur sa tête et s'accrochant fermement à ses cheveux. Le lien entre leur esprit rugit en s'ouvrant, révélant un brasier lumineux qui hurlait pour obtenir plus que du feu. _Je vous en prie ! Je vous en prie ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Je vous en prie !_ Sa main libre saisit aveuglément le dos de Kirk, ses hanches, et ses cuisses. Sous cela se révélait l'impression surprenante et distincte de ce que cela faisait de sentir ses doigts en pleine recherche.

_Oui… oui… Je vais le faire…_ promit Kirk, pris de vertiges, secoué par ces vagues brillantes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pratiquement plus voir. Il s'écarta lui-même, loin de ces vrilles s'accrochant et suppliantes, et glissa sous le rebord inférieur de ces pétales frémissants, sentant à travers l'esprit de Spock la sensation indescriptible de ce ventre dur pressé contre cette fleur ouverte. Pantelant, désespéré, enflammé, il s'aventura aveuglement vers l'endroit prêt à céder le passage, le chercha et le trouva. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les fesses lisses et dures, s'y accrochèrent et les écartèrent, il prit une dernière profonde inspiration, et plongea lentement et au fur et à mesure dans l'anneau enflammé.

_Oh mon dieu il est chaud ! Chaud ! Serré…_

Puis toutes ses pensées s'effacèrent de son esprit tandis qu'il sentait ce qu'éprouvait Spock, se tordant sous cette poussée l'empalant lentement, la chair tendre cédant et s'étirant jusqu'à ce que chaque nerf soit mis à nu par cette brusque et douce pression. Son corps se changeait en une peau parcouru par du feu liquide, le hurlement silencieux de l'orchidée/anthurium ouverte caressée durement par la peau douce, la chair vallonnée dure comme l'acier et en même temps élastique, le corps impuissant empalé et ondulant sur l'épaisse colonne de bois sculpté, les spasmes déferlant et incontrôlable, la voix libérant de brefs cris rauques, comme le cri d'accouplement d'un léopard, les cuisses enveloppées frénétiquement autour des cuisses tendues, les mains crispées sur les hanches se cabrant et poussant… _Plus profond… plus… oui… oui. Oui ! _Les corps s'emboîtèrent, s'engagèrent dans un mouvement de va et vient, dans un rythme sauvage et uni. Haletant, les bouches se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se scellèrent hermétiquement dans une double pénétration. Les bras et les jambes s'enveloppèrent et se serrèrent comme des bandes de fer, les doigts s'enfonçant profondément sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention. Les esprits se fondant ensemble dans un holocauste de flammes rouges et vertes, la surcharge sensorielle, l'éclat de la libération, les étoiles explosant – toutes choses changées en une unique, intemporelle et brûlante pulsation… pulsation… pulsation…

Bien des instants plus tard, une lente dérive vers un doux oubli.

… _oh… oh Jim… je meurs…_

…_non, Spock… vous vous endormez simplement… chut… _Des doigts fatigués tracèrent doucement un sourcil relevé.

… _c'est… la folie ?_

… _non… juste l'amour…_

… _L'amour ?_ Les lèvres se pressèrent de manière somnolente contre les cheveux bronze.

… _oh, oui…_

Durant un dernier vague baiser, ils s'endormirent.

ooooo

McCoy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et il s'était levé tôt d'une humeur misérable. Il sortit une nouvelle tunique et jeta un regard lourd au papier sur son bureau qu'il n'avait toujours pas signé. Il était inutile de remettre ça à plus tard. D'un air maussade, il alluma l'intercom et contacta les quartiers de Spock. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Perplexe, il appela la passerelle. Spock n'était pas là non plus. Quelques appels de plus, et un peu plus de mystère : Spock n'avait été vu au souper, pas plus que le capitaine. En fait, personne ne les avait vus depuis la fin de leur quart de travail le jour précédent – seul McCoy avait vu Spock après cela. Sérieusement inquiet, McCoy allait contacter les quartiers de Kirk, puis il songea à mieux que cela, prit le document et se dirigea vers eux pour une visite personnelle.

La première chose qu'il vit fut que la porte de la cabine du capitaine était cassée. Elle était restée ouverte de peut-être moins de deux centimètres et il y avait un petite mais notable fente – approximativement de la largeur d'une main humaine. _Ou vulcaine,_ pensa le médecin, les cheveux se dressant sur sa tête. _Il pourrait avoir fait ça… qu'a-t-il pu faire d'autre ?_

Alors qu'il se tenait là, gelé par une douzaine d'inquiétudes, il prit conscience de deux sons. Un : la douche sonique fonctionnait, et à un réglage modérément élevé. Deux : quelqu'un chantait sous la douche, de manière notablement fausse. _C'est Jim, _pensa McCoy, se détendant avec un certain soulagement. _Il ne pourrait jamais chanter juste… Mais pourquoi est-il si heureux ? Et où est Spock ?_

Quelqu'un heurta l'autre côté de la porte. McCoy entendit distinctement un bruit sourd et un grognement de surprise. Puis une main apparut sur le bord de la porte, l'agrippa, la tira, et le panneau s'ouvrit à contrecœur. Effectivement, Spock se tenait là. Sa tunique était froissée.

McCoy ne dit rien mais le fixa. Spock souleva un sourcil et le fixa également. Derrière eux, Kirk chantait – sans aucun doute « Une maison, une maison sur la plage. » McCoy écouta, et observa, et un large sourire s'étendit lentement sur son visage. _Vous l'avez fait !_ voulait-il lancer. _Alléluia ! Vous l'avez-fait !_

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous désirez, Docteur ? » demanda poliment Spock, sa voix la même que toujours.

« Eeeh bien, vous pourriez me dire comment il vous a convaincu de rester, » répondit McCoy en souriant. « S'est-il mis à genoux ? »

Spock leva à nouveau un sourcil et répondit avec douceur : « Non, Docteur. Pour être précis, il s'est redressé sur ses coudes. »

McCoy s'étrangla, hoqueta, étouffa un fou rire avec beaucoup de difficulté, et finalement tendit le document de transfert inachevé. « Donc que voulez-vous que je fasse de cela ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour répondre, Spock prit soigneusement le papier de sa main, le déchira en lambeaux, puis le déchira plusieurs fois transversalement. Il jeta les morceaux en l'air, tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna vivement dans le couloir – laissant McCoy souriant comme un idiot sous une petite douche de confettis blancs.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Et c'est ici que ça se termine, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux versions originales (qui, je le rappelle, ont déjà plus de 30 ans... :p) ou à laisser un mot à l'auteur si 'cela vous sied', comme dirait Roland de Gilead... mais je m'égare ^^'  
Cette trad' m'a demandé pas mal de boulot donc la suivante risque de se faire un peu attendre, surtout que j'ai pas mal d'idées pour mes propres fics en ce moment... :)  
D'ailleurs, d'ici un jour ou deux, je publierai sur le forum de French K/S (_ h t t p : / / kirkspock . activebb . net / )_ un petit OS/PWP exclusif ;)_

_Et, dernière petit chose, Omou Yaoi a publié une nouvelle traduction de Anna Amuse (Trad': Mai - Relecture et correction : Omou Yaoi)_,_ alors n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à cette fic si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, elle est superbe ! ( _h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 6373338 / 1 / Finalement_cest_facile )

_Sur ce, à très bientôt !_


End file.
